


Dark Swans and Evil Queens don't get jealous

by LauratheChef84



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheChef84/pseuds/LauratheChef84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen week one: prompt for 'Bed sharing and Jealousy. this is my first real attempt at writing for swan queen week. set at the end of season 4 just after Emma's sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dark Swans and Evil Queens don’t get jealous.

The loud clanging sound of the dark one’s dagger hitting the asphalt felt like to Regina like someone had just reached into her chest and squeezed her heart. She pushed herself out of Robin’s arms, and made her way over to the dagger. She picked it up feeling the heaviness of weight that now fell on her shoulders. 

‘Why would Emma, sacrifice herself like that? There was no need! I could have handle being the dark one. But no, Emma just couldn’t have it be like that. She had to go be all noble white knight on me. Taking all that darkness on herself to save me from it. She said I had worked too hard for my happiness to be destroyed. Silly idiot, how could she not see that my so called happiness only exists because she was in it?’ thought Regina as she stared at the inscription of Emma’s name etched into the dagger. 

“No Regina give me that dagger! If anyone here has the right to that dagger is me!” shouted Hook as he charged at Regina. Almost colliding into her in his mad dash to grab the dagger out of Regina’s hand. Regina simply stepped out of the way of Hook’s attack. Giving him her scariest ‘Evil Queen’ glare she could muster with all the emotions swirling inside her.

“Not going to happen Hook, Emma would not like you to be tempted to use it to control her or to go back down that dark path you were on before you decided that Emma was your happy ending. Tell me Killian, did she ever tell you that back?” mocked Regina, her annoyance and jealousy leaking into her voice and body language.

“That’s enough! We don’t have time for all this bickering! Its late we are all tired, we should all head on home get some rest and figure out how to save Emma in the morning. Regina keep it safe will you?” exclaimed Snow, doing her best to hold back her urge to breakdown at the thought of losing her daughter to darkness.

Regina simply nodded, and began to walk off at a fast pace, she needed to go get Henry. She needed to tell her son about what has happened to his other mother. Just as she reached the diner where she knew Henry would be waiting for them, she felt an arm drape across her shoulder. The smell of forest and dirt mixed with the slight tang of Old spice aftershave, clinging to the arm and body that was attached to it. She shrugged it off of her, wanting to put some distance between her and Robin.

“What’s wrong mi ’lady?” asked Robin after Regina had shrugged him off and stepped away from him for the second time that night. “What’s wrong? I will tell you what is wrong! It’s you and your obsessive need to put your hands all over me!” said Regina getting rather frustrated at him. “Regina what has gotten into you? It’s not like you to not like me touching you.” Breathed out Robin, doing his best not to get angry at her. He could see that Regina was upset, but he couldn’t figure out why. 

Emma of course was watching this all transpire from the shadows, for she had rematerialized as soon as she felt Regina pick up her dagger. For as soon as she disappeared after the darkness had taken over her, it became crystal clear to her, just who was her ‘true love’ happened to be. And it wasn’t that rum soaked pirate that she had stupidly been seeing.

‘What was I thinking being with that filthy pirate? Oh that’s right I wasn’t thinking beyond just feeling obligated. It was what everyone expected of her to do. What just because he followed her around like a stalker and she was expected to give in to him. She was the saviour so it was her responsibility to give everyone a happy ending. But what about me? Don’t I get to have a happy ending? No of course not, the one person I have wanted for the last four years is with that stupid pine cone sniffer.   
Ugh! What does she see in him? It’s not like he has ever truly been there for her. He has never saved Regina from all the things that has happened here in Storybrooke. Nope that was me, I have been the one to believe in her since the first day I met her. Even when we were at each other’s throats I still believed in her. Believed she could be the best mother for Henry, and I was right she is indeed the best mother for him. I protected her from an angry mob, and that wraith I saved her from that. Jump started her magic so that she could get the hat to work. Not that I knew that at the time.

I do now, becoming the dark one has opened up my mind greatly. This darkness while it is horrible does know how to open you up to the truth of all things. I helped save her from Greg and Tamara, then came to her aid with the trigger diamond. Stood up for Regina on numerous occasions including Neverland, we moved the freaking moon together. But does any of the things I have done to help Regina ever get recognised by her no it doesn’t. 

Nope that forest boy gets to be the one to reap the rewards of all my efforts. He was given the responsibility of protecting Regina’s heart, which of course he screwed up, but did she get angry at him for that no! I bring back Marian/Zelena, not that I knew it was Zelena at the time. How was I supposed to know she was Forest boy’s long dead wife? What does that give me? Accusations of deliberately destroying her happiness and been told I never had Regina’s back. That was so unfair. 

So what do I do? I go out of my way to prove to Regina just how much I care and had her back. I even sacrificed my very soul, my light magic. Now who gets to reap the benefits of that? The PINE CONE SNIFFER! I am not going to stand for that!’ thought Emma as she watched Regina and Robin talk and him have his dirty hands all over Regina. She noticed that he was getting a little too handsy for Emma’s liking so she then poofed herself directly in between Regina and Robin grabbing Robin by the neck, squeezing it. “I believe Regina told you to keep your filthy hands of her!” menaced Emma through her clenched jaw.

Robin was wheezing in his desperate effort to breathe through Emma’s hard magically enhanced grip. For there was magical sparks leaping all over Emma’s body. Regina calmly placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder, “come on Emma let him go, and he has learnt his lesson. Haven’t you Robin?” said Regina in a calm and soothing voice. Upon seeing Robin nod his head in acceptance to Regina’s question Emma reluctantly let go of his neck. 

She then turned around to face Regina, the dark magic of the Dark one still clinging to her body. She gave Regina her best pleading eyes, in hope of Regina forgiving her for trying to choke Robin. Regina couldn’t help but return the look towards Emma, melting at all the love and devotion she saw swirling around Emma’s green eyes, the specks of blue shining brightly with the intensity of the young blondes’ emotions. 

“You are just going to let her get away with that?” exclaimed Robin, his jealousy and anger getting the better of him. Emma turned around to look in his direction a smug smile on her face, knowing full well that Regina was going to let her get away with it. “Robin, just go home, surely Roland is anxious to see you. I will see you tomorrow.” Said Regina with all the authority she could muster. Not wanting to get on Regina’s bad side now that he was back, he knew he had to stay in Regina’s good books if he wanted to be involved with his inborn child growing inside Regina’s sister Zelena. So he swiftly turned around and made his way back to his room at granny’s bed and breakfast. 

As soon as Robin had left she pulled Emma to her in a brief hug, surprising the blonde who was not expecting that response anytime soon. She leant into Emma’s ear and whispered “meet me back at the manor, I just got to get Henry so that we can explain to him what happened away from prying eyes and ears.” She then pulled out of the embrace, then waited until Emma engulfed herself in a cloud of smoke, the colours where rather fascinating to Regina for Emma’s magic had taken on a mixture of red and white, and a hint of blue. 

Regina then walked into the diner and looked around trying to spot Henry. Having spotted him in the far back booth head bowed nose deep in the ‘Once upon a time’ book that told the one sided view of the history of their lives. She walked up to the booth and slid into the seat opposite him. “Hey Henry.” Said Regina, as Henry looked up from his book. “From the look in your eyes, you don’t have good news do you?” enquired Henry. “No, I am sorry. We better get on home, Emma is waiting for us there and we can fill you in fully there.” Responded Regina, sighing a little as she knew that what happened to Emma wasn’t going to go down all that well.

“Ok mum, let’s go.” Said Henry as he slid out of the booth, Regina followed him shortly after. Regina went to the counter to pay Henry’s bill. Henry following close behind her. They then walked out of the diner then onward to the mansion. Emma was waiting on the outside porch, pacing back and forth as she awaited Regina and Henry to get back home. As soon as she saw Regina and Henry approach her, Emma’s face lit up. “Henry.” Said Emma as he had wrapped himself firmly around her, hugging her tight. 

Regina quickly opened the door and held it open as she patiently waited for Emma and Henry to follow her inside. Emma and Henry let go of the hug and followed Regina inside the mansion, they then followed Regina into the lounge room that housed a large flat screen tv and Henry’s xbox 360 gaming console. Regina and Henry sat down on the comfy looking lounge, while Emma took a seat in one of the lounge chairs. “Will someone please fill me in now?” asked Henry.

“Alright, well the thing is, the apprentice pulled all the darkness that was taking over Rumple’s heart it first overtook the apprentice, I then blasted him with my magic. The darkness then expelled out of the apprentice and floated out into the street, it went looking for the next suitable host. I chased after it knowing that it was going to go after Regina. I was right, it did go after Regina it was swirling all around her, I knew then that I was going to need to get it away from her. Robin the idiot was all ‘I won’t let it’ and ran straight at the swirling darkness, it wanted nothing to do with him and flung him back across the street.

I had the dagger in my hand and ran myself towards the swirling darkness, Regina screamed at me ‘No! Emma there has to be another way!’ I told her that there wasn’t one, and that she had worked too hard to have her happiness destroyed. Hook then tried to stop me, I kissed him, told him I loved him then plunged the dagger into the darkness and let it take over me, I saw Regina stumble backwards once the darkness had left her, Robin pulled her toward him. 

I saw it as your mother finally getting her ‘happy ending’ and then as the darkness took me over I disappeared within a bright light, then reappeared as soon as you mum picked up the dagger. I kept to the shadows so that no one would see me. I followed your mum to granny’s where she told me to come wait here so here I am.” Explained Emma. Henry looked rather shocked after hearing the story, Regina’s face was a blank mask. 

“Right ok, then we will have to find a way to get the darkness out of you. Don’t worry Ma, we will save you.” Said Henry, he then leapt up of his seat pulling Regina up with him, pulling her into a tight embrace, he then let her go, “I am so glad you are safe mum.” Said Henry. He then turned to Emma “Thank you for saving mum.” Breathed out Henry as he pulled Emma up from the lounge chair to give her a bone crushing hug. He kissed her on the cheek, briefly then he did the same to Regina. Startling both women.

“Well I am tired, I am going to get some sleep. We can get operation save the saviour tomorrow. Love you both. Goodnight.” Said Henry as he left the lounge room before either women could respond, then bound up the stairs to his room. Got changed into his pyjamas and got into to bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep.

Regina recovered first from the whirlwind that was Henry. She stepped right into Emma’s personal space placing her hands on both of Emma’s shoulders shaking her as she said, “Why Emma, why would you do that? Just let that darkness overtake you! We could’ve found a way to fix it!” Emma not knowing anything else to calm down the hysterical Regina in front of her leaned in and kissed her firmly on the lips. Regina didn’t respond at first, then she reciprocated the kiss pouring all her love and passion she felt for Emma into that kiss. Swiping her tongue across Emma’s bottom lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss. 

Emma willingly accepted, Deepening the kiss tongues dancing together, hands threading through each other’s hair, the other hand exploring the other’s body, pulling the other close to their bodies. They only broke apart when the need for air became hard to come by. They pressed their foreheads together as they got their breath back. “Don’t you know by now Regina? I just couldn’t let all the hard work you put into your redemption go to waste.” Said Emma as she got her breath back. 

“What do you mean? What should I know by now?” asked Regina. A little clueless as to what Emma is referring to. “I am in love with you Regina that is why I saved you. It is why I have always saved you, why I have always believed in you and had your back. I stood up for you in front of my parents numerous times.” Explained Emma. “Well then why didn’t you tell me this before now?” asked Regina. 

“I wanted to tell you so many times, there just wasn’t the right time. I tried to tell you before when all the craziness of your sister was going on, but then I saw how happy you were with the pine cone sniffer, I couldn’t bring it within myself to disrupt that. I mean, how could I ever compete with your ‘soulmate’? Did you know that I have a lion tattoo as well?” replied Emma. As she sat back down on the lounge chair she was sitting in earlier. “Lion tattoo? Where?” asked Regina as she followed Emma over to the lounge chair. She perched herself onto the arm of the chair. “Here on my wrist” replied Emma as she pointed to the Lyon flower tattoo. “What that flower?” said Regina as she traced her finger around the outline of the tattoo. “It is a Lyon Flower.” Responded Emma.

Regina looked deeply into Emma’s eyes, it felt like she was looking at what her ‘happy ending’ was supposed to look like. Regina got up abruptly off the arm of the chair Emma was sitting in. she then leaned down to where Emma’s hand was resting on her lap. She took hold of Emma’s hand, pulling her up out of her seat, she then intertwined her fingers between Emma’s “come with me, Emma let’s go to bed its late.” Whispered Regina into Emma’s ear. Regina began to walk in the direction of the staircase Emma eagerly following behind her, their fingers still intertwined. 

Regina led them up the stairs, then down the hallway to her master bedroom suite. She then led Emma to her bed. Only then letting go of Emma’s hand. She then walked over to her tallboy dresser and took out a clean pair of satin pyjamas she tossed them over to Emma who caught them, giving Regina a quizzical look. “Put them on, I am just going to get into my own in my bathroom so you can have some privacy.” Said Regina giving Emma a flirty wink as she did exactly as she said, Emma watched Regina’s arse as she walked into the en-suite bathroom. 

She then quickly rid herself of her clothes and put on the pyjamas that Regina gave her, then she plunked down on the end of Regina’s queen sized bed. She waited anxiously for Regina to come back out of the bathroom. She was pleasantly surprised when Regina came out wearing a singlet top and a loose pair of track pants. Regina gave Emma her signature smirk upon seeing the pleasing look of desire on Emma’s face as she took in what Regina was wearing. 

Regina then stalked over to the bed where Emma was sitting, she then sat on Emma’s lap, wrapping her legs around Emma’s waist. She leaned in for another kiss. Which Emma eagerly reciprocated, they deepened the kiss allowing their tongues to mingle and dance together like the one they shared just moments before downstairs. They only broke away from the kiss when air become hard to come by, Regina pushed Emma onto to her back placing a trail of kisses along her jawline and down to her pulse point. She sucked on the pulse placing her mark onto Emma’s skin. Causing Emma to moan out loud.

“That will show that one handed wonder who you belong to.” Said Regina after she had finished with giving Emma a very noticeable hickey. Emma chuckled lightly to herself at Regina’s statement ‘who knew Regina would be wanting to mark me?’ thought Emma. “What about the pine cone?” asked Emma. “What about him?” replied Regina, as she climbed of Emma’s lap then walked up to the side of the bed she always slept on. Regina then climbed under the covers petting the space behind her. “Emma come lay here with me.” Enticed Regina. 

“ok.” Was Emma’s only reply as she followed Regina’s directions. She got in under the covers and curled her body around Regina’s making her Emma’s little spoon. Regina pulled Emma’s arm over to rest on her abdomen, as Regina snuggled into Emma’s strong embrace. Once they were both comfortable they drifted off to sleep. Both content in the warmth and safety the other provided them.


	2. Chapter 2: Say no to pine cones (they taste bad).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continues where chapter 1 left off...be warned might not be suitable for work...

Chapter 2: Say no to pine cones (they taste bad).

After a good night’s sleep, Regina had woken to Emma sprawled across her body. ‘Of course Emma would make her way to be laying on my entire body. Typical idiot she is. She is so noble and brave. Why didn’t I notice just how often she had my back? And why did I have to say that she never had my back? She would have caught me out on that lie, why didn’t she say something about me lying? She told me before she could always tell when I was lying so why not say something when I lied about her not having my back?’ thought Regina as she rubbed unconscious circles on Emma’s back.

“You know I could hear your thoughts just now?” mumbled Emma from her position on Regina’s chest. Regina chuckled at Emma’s morning grumpiness, it reminded her of their son Henry who is very much not a morning person. “Oh really dear, is that a new superpower of yours?” sassed back Regina, turning her head to see the time. That read 8.35am. “It is a good thing I don’t have to be at work today or I would be running very late.” Said Regina. Emma lifted her head up slightly so she could look Regina directly into her chocolate brown eyes.

“Speaking of which, am I still the sheriff? Now that I am the dark one would it be a wise idea?” asked Emma, as she snuggled in further into Regina’s warm body. “I think you should keep the position, it might give you something to focus on. So you don’t let the darkness overwhelm you. You’re not used to the intensity of the darkness that is inside you now, but you have light magic still at your core being. I am hoping that if you have some sense of purpose, your inner light might be able to fight the dark magic that comes from being the dark one.” Explained Regina.

Regina then pulled Emma as close to her body as she could so that Emma’s face was only a couple of millimetres from her own. She then crashed her lips into Emma’s having enough of the deep conversations for now. All she felt like doing was to fully put into action what she has longed to do ever since that day she took the basket of honey crisp apples to Emma’s room at Granny’s bed and breakfast. For seeing Emma in nothing but her white singlet top and red lace nickers her golden hair cascading down her shoulder’s like it sometime does. 

Just thinking about it had her become wet, so wet she was practically dripping. Emma sensing Regina’s arousal, deepened the kiss as she snuck her hands down to the hem of Regina’s singlet top. Letting her hands caress the soft skin underneath the cotton material. One of her hands made its way to one of Regina’s breasts which she lightly traced a finger around the contours of it. Gauging Regina’s reaction to this rather bold move on her part.

Regina smirked into the kiss as she felt Emma’s wandering hands, glad that Emma was reciprocating and getting the hint that she wanted to escalate things far quicker than any other lover she had before. It was like Emma was able to read her more than she was capable of before becoming the dark one. ‘Was Emma always able to read me so well? Oh god that feels good, her hands are like magic on my breasts.’   
Regina getting impatient with the slow pace, flicked her wrist and had them both naked. Emma broke from the kiss when she felt her body now naked thanks to Regina’s magic was pressed up against Regina’s own naked body. Emma then made quick work of trailing kisses down Regina’s neck, down to Regina’s pulse point, not hesitating in giving Regina a noticeable hickey, as she let her hand continue its exploratory path along Regina’s body, making its way to Regina’s dripping wet centre.

Fingers finding Regina’s sensitive clit, she gave it a quick rub, eliciting a deep moan from Regina as she had felt Emma’s magic come into play as Emma rubbed her clit. Regina’s own magic welcomed it, encouraged Emma’s magic to mingle with her own. It wasn’t the first time she had felt Emma’s magic call out to hers and vice versa. Ever since magic came to Storybrooke. Regina had felt this undeniable pull towards the loyal Saviour. 

If she were to be true to herself she had felt the pull to Emma ever since the first time they met with Emma’s rather shy “hi.” Regina reciprocated the actions that Emma was giving her, thrusting two fingers into Emma’s core as she felt Emma doing the same for her. Both women moaning loudly at the sensation of feeling their combined magic working in tandem to what their fingers were doing. Emma pulled her into a crushing kiss, to drown out the moans they were both making as they thrusted into each other hips gyrating in synchronised motions. 

Bringing each other into mutual orgasms magnified by the magic that was swirling all around them and inside them simultaneously. Then just as they were both reaching their big finish there was a loud banging and a crashing of Regina’s bedroom door as Robin barged into the room with protests from Henry trying to prevent the impending interruption of his two mother’s finally connecting in a way he always knew they would one day. Henry was rather thankful he didn’t go beyond the top of the stairs because from the loud voices and moans had been any indication. There was no way Henry was going to walk anywhere near his raven haired mother’s room.

‘What did mum, ever see in the forest man I will never know. He isn’t good enough for her. Dumb arse pine cone sniffer. So glad captain guyliner isn’t here at the moment that would just make this situation even worse than it is now. I think I will just go on down to the lounge room and play my xbox, yes I think some saints row the third is in order.’ Thought Henry as he crept his way back down the stairs. 

 

“What the hell Regina? What are you doing with that vile dark creature?” shouted Robin as he barged into Regina’s room, seeing Regina and Emma in the throes of passion. He impatiently stomped his foot as he waited for Regina to respond to his presence he did notice that there was a lot of magic swirling around the two women just as he saw that both Regina and Emma had climaxed together rather loudly. And it was only after that did either of them notice that he was here. 

“Robin? What are you doing here?” asked a rather shocked Regina, Emma moved to sit beside Regina with a rather smug smile on her face. As she watched Robin’s body language with interest. 

“I came to see if you wanted to join Roland and I for breakfast. But I can see you are a bit preoccupied cheating on me with the new dark one. What did I ever do to you for you to disrespect me like this? You haven’t really changed have you? You’re still the Evil Queen. Certai…” Robin’s words were cut off by an enraged Emma who had grabbed him by the throat again. Not even caring one single bit that she was still very much naked at this point. 

“you will not speak to my Queen like that you stupid pine cone sniffer!” said Emma as she squeezed his neck tighter her free hand plunging into his chest and clenched around his heart pulling it free from its cavity. She let go of his throat as she held out the darkened heart out in front of him. “Emma, thank you for defending my honour my ever brave knight, kindly put his heart back in his chest. We wouldn’t want you doing something you might regret later. Let me deal with this idiot.” Instructed Regina in a soothing and clam voice.

Trying to calm Emma down, she was rather proud of Emma’s control over her magic, but worried about just how quick Emma was to rip out his heart. “Yes my Queen.” Said Emma as she pushed Robin’s heart back into his chest giving it a tight squeeze as she did so. Causing Robin to hunch over in agonising pain. She pulled her hand back out roughly not caring if it hurt Robin even more.

Emma then went back to sit over onto the bed again, she flicked her wrist like she has seen Regina do many times she had clothed herself in an all-black outfit, brown leather jacket and tight pants and heeled boots included Emma had her chalky white hair pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head. She settled in to watch what Regina was going to do with Robin. She flicked her wrist a second time clothing Regina as well into one of the pantsuits she had admired Regina in. 

“How dare you just barge into my house? I know for certain I never gave you the spare key. Have you not heard of picking up the phone and calling my mobile to see if I was available? What did you lose all sense of manner while you cavort with those merry men of yours out in the forest? Just because you and I are so called soul mates does not give you the right to disrespect me by pointing out that I have cheated on you. You and I are not exactly exclusive, considering you have knocked up my older sister, and you have the gall to call me a cheater when you convinced me to sleep with you in my vault while your frozen wife was just in the other room!

You knew I didn’t want to be the other woman. What have I ever done to you, for you to just dismiss me as a crazy jealous ex in New York when I came to warn and rescue you from my wicked sister. I will not have you disrespecting Emma either! She is not a vile dark creature. She is my best friend, the birth mother of my son and now my lover. You will leave my house this instant, and if I ever hear you calling Emma any disrespectful names ever again be sure I will end you. You have never met the Evil Queen, but if you even look sideways at either Emma, Henry or myself you will most certainly meet the Evil Queen and you will regret it.” Said Regina her magic was sparking all over the place as she struggled to keep it under control. With her emotions being as they were it was a rather difficult task.

At the end of Regina’s speech Emma had gotten back off the bed and stood beside Regina and linked their fingers calming Regina’s magic as soon as their hands met. And Regina was able to finally compose herself. Robin who was still trying to comprehend everything that Regina had just said and what he had seen, was standing there with a confused look on his face. 

“I believe your queen told you to leave! Away with you.” said Emma as she flicked her wrist engulfing Robin with the new coloured smoke that is unique to the dark one version of Emma. He was transported to the front of Regina’s house. Where he looked around startled as he only just noticed that he was no longer in Regina’s bedroom. 

‘What was all that about? Regina is fucking the dark one? There is no way I am losing my soul mate to the dark one. I wonder if hook is aware of this development?’ thought Robin as he made his way back to where his son was. 

“Emma, my dear you are getting better at controlling your magic. I must say I am impressed. You still need to learn to reign in your temper though. With all that dark magic coursing through you it might get a bit overwhelming.” Said Regina as she pulled Emma close to her body.

“What are you going to do about the pine cone sniffer?” asked Emma as she melted into Regina’s embrace. “Don’t worry about him, we have more pressing things to be worried about like that one handed pirate of yours. What do you plan for him? And we need to get started on finding this Merlin.” Said Regina. Emma pulled out of the embrace at the mention of Merlin. A slight scowl on her face. 

“Why do you need to hurry on the search for Merlin? What am I to you?” asked Emma as she made her way over to Regina’s bedroom door prepared to leave the mansion if what Regina said next was going to be along the lines of ‘you’re the saviour’ as it would shatter her now slowly darkening heart.

“You are Emma, MY Emma, the birth mother of our son, my best friend and the only person who truly gets me. I don’t need to hurry as you say with this Merlin. I just thought that you would want the darkness out of you as soon as possible.” replied Regina as she walked over to where Emma was anxiously standing. 

Emma relaxed her body after hearing Regina’s words, as she felt Regina pull her into a rather tight embrace. Like Regina wanted to grab hold of her and never let go. It was a good feeling for the former orphan. To know that at least one person in her life didn’t need her to be the saviour. All Regina asked of her was to be the person she had always felt she had been. 

“I don’t know Regina, yeah I would like to not be the dark one anymore and have to live out the rest of my now very long life. To see you and Henry, baby Neal and my parents all grow old and leave me all alone, truly the orphan I always believed myself to be. 

That part I certainly don’t want. But I do enjoy the whole not having to feel the weight of being the saviour on my shoulders. And I wonder if I hadn’t become the dark one to save you from becoming it, would you have had sex with me if that wasn’t the case. 

I know you say you want me as more than a friend, but would have you ever looked at me like you do now if I didn’t?” explained Emma, when they had stopped hugging each other. Standing only a couple of centimetres apart from each other.

“Emma, it is difficult for me to express my true feelings to others, you know my mother drilled into me the whole ‘love is weakness’ spiel. But that doesn’t mean I don’t feel them, I do rather deeply. I am in love with you too Emma, it’s just that I am petrified that you will be taken away from me if I let how I feel for you be known to the whole wide world. Besides you still got to deal with your pirate. And I need to properly deal with Robin. 

We should keep our feelings private for now until we deal with the other people in our lives first. How about we take a shower together hmm?” replied Regina. Hearing the words ‘I am in love with you too’ her entire face lit up brighter than the star on the top of a Christmas tree and all the lights on it combined. Her heart raced at the thought of sharing a shower with Regina, “oh yes a shower with you? Lead the way my queen.” Was Emma’s breathy response. 

Regina chuckled to herself as she gave Emma a rather seductive wink as she made her way into her bathroom. Emma following closely behind her. As soon as they made it into the bathroom they quickly undressed and got under the hot stream of water, taking care to wash each other’s bodies, which quickly escalated into a heated make out session, tongues dancing in a fight for dominance, Emma letting Regina win eagerly. 

Their hands caressing the other’s bodies as they kissed wantonly, only breaking away when air was hard to gather, they pressed their foreheads together; eyes locked onto the others as they let their hands wander further south, as they met the wet slick folds of each of the others centres. They gave a quick flick of their clits before thrusting their fingers into their lover’s throbbing cores. Pumping in and out, drawing breathy moans from the two women as they brought each other to magically intensified orgasms. 

They let each other ride out the orgasmic tides until they collapsed boneless into each other’s arms bringing their arms around the other’s waist in a tender embrace as they caught their breathes. When they had both stilled, they pulled out of the embrace with a light kiss to the lips as Regina turned off the shower. They exited the shower in single file, when the older woman handed a red fluffy towel to Emma. “thanks.” Said Emma as she took the towel from Regina’s hands. 

“Your welcome dear.” They dried themselves off before heading into the master bedroom where Regina walked over to her wardrobe to select something comfortable, yet elegant to wear for the meeting with the Charming’s and their pirate mascot to start the search for Merlin. 

Emma quietly observed Regina as she got ready admiring every inch of Regina’s body. When she notice that the other woman had finished getting dressed she quickly flicked her wrist to re-dress herself in the black leather outfit from earlier. Setting her now chalky white hair into a tight bun at the back of her head. Showing of her facial structure to its fullest potential.

Regina smirked in obvious pride and lust at watching Emma use her magic to get herself ready for the day. She flicked her own wrist in a similar fashion to the blonde setting her hair and make up to its usual perfection. They came down the stairs and into the kitchen to see that Henry was cooking them all breakfast, he had set the table for the three of them, and was currently scrambling some eggs like he had seen Emma do while they were in New York. 

“Smells good kid, what you got cooking there?” asked Emma as she took a good whiff of the delicious aroma of the food Henry was whipping up. “Just some bacon, sausages and scrambled eggs nothing to fancy, you are just in time these are nearly ready.” Replied Henry not looking up from the pan as he continued to concentrate on the eggs. 

Emma smiled brightly at the thought of the hot breakfast. And went to pour herself and Regina a hot coffee from the pot that Henry had clearly gotten ready. Making it just how she remembered that Regina liked and just as she was handing to Regina Henry plated the now ready breakfast onto the three waiting plates. Regina thanked the blonde and took a sip of the steaming cup. A smile lit her face as she was ever thankful that Emma paid attention to how she liked her coffee.

Once it was all plated up they each took hold of their respective plates to take their seats at the dining table. It was only when they had all sat down, Regina finally spoke up. Just as Emma and Henry were to put their first piece of bacon into their waiting mouths. “I am truly sorry about Robin earlier Henry, he shouldn’t have barged in like that. And I thank you for going to the trouble to get this breakfast prepared.” Said Regina. Who then began to eat her own breakfast just as eagerly as the other two.

Henry swallowed before giving his reply, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “I tried to tell him that you weren’t awake yet, he just wouldn’t listen. Even when I tried to close the door he just pushed past me, and practically ran up the stairs. I followed him and insisted that he leave as I never gave him permission to be inside, as soon as he got to your bedroom, I came down here and played my xbox for a bit, but I got hungry and I figured you and Ma would be as well.” Said Henry before going back to eating his breakfast.

Regina contemplated what he said, gave Emma’s hand a squeeze before calmly asking Henry a new question. “Did you by any chance hear or see Emma or I together before Robin rudely interrupted us?” she asked anxiously, worried that Henry might have seen her and Emma in the throes of passion. “I may have heard you when I first woke up and briefly on the stairs when I needed to use my bathroom but I didn’t see anything. Why is there something you and ma need to tell me?” inquired Henry, his face taking on his adoptive mother’s signature smirk.

Emma couldn’t help letting out a snicker of laughter at Henry’s facial expression and the look upon Regina’s face. She looked like an impersonation of a tomato her face was so red in embarrassment. Emma feeling the need to save her lover from further embarrassment answered for her. “Not much to say kid, what is happening between your mother and I, well it is rather new. And we still have to take care of a couple beards before we can, make it anything official.” Said Emma not missing a beat of Regina’s reaction to calling Robin and Hook ‘beards’. 

Henry couldn’t’ help the burst of laughter from his blonde mothers use of the word ‘beards’ he found it all rather amusing, as he could see just how much his two mother’s had looked at each other over the years, needless to say the countless times they have saved each other. Sometimes Henry thought they his mother’s acted like an old married couple did, and the sooner they realised the quicker they could become the family he always wanted once the first curse had broken and he got over his dark haired mother being the Evil Queen. 

After his laughter died down a bit he final gave them a reply. “Well it is about time you two got together, I thought I would have to come up with some kind of operation to get you together already. At first that was what I thought operation mongoose was all about, you mum; finding your happy ending with the hopeful help from the author. The one that was stuck in the book was a complete jerk, but this future author can clearly tell you, that you were looking in the wrong direction. 

What or who ever gave you the idea that as ma said the pine cone sniffer could have ever been your true love or soulmate? And you ma, what were you thinking when you gave in to the pirate? You do realise he could be my true grandfather on dad’s side? He did meet my dad’s mother a few times before he was conceived who is to say that hook didn’t sleep with Milah before Rumple did before he went off to the ogre wars?” said Henry as he finished off the last of his breakfast and his orange juice.

Emma and Regina remained silent for the rest of their meal, only occasionally catching a glimpse of the other’s face whenever they took a sip of their coffees. They cleared the table and brought the dishes over to the sink while Henry took off to go get ready to go to his grandparent’s loft to start the meeting to get the search for Merlin started.

 

Regina and Emma got the dishes done together Regina washing while Emma dried and put them away where they belonged. “What the kid said, it has me thinking about the two of us.” Spoke up Emma. Regina’s eyebrows lifted as she faced Emma as she was speaking “what about us dear?” said Regina after it seemed that Emma wasn’t going to continue her sentence.

“Nothing bad, I just think he might be right. Anyway let’s get everything prepared to go see my parents. You might want to bring the dagger with you. It just might get messy.” Said Emma as she finished putting the last of the dishes away and Regina pulled the plug, then cleaning down the sink and the area around the dishrack. 

When she finally done with cleaning she turned to Emma giving the blonde her trademark glare. The glare didn’t seem to have an effect on the blonde, but then again it never really did, even before all the fiasco of her becoming the new dark one. “Pray tell, just exactly you might do that I will need to use the dagger?” asked Regina crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for the blondes answer.

“Oh I don’t know, it all depends on how much they irritate me. I still haven’t fully resolved how I feel about having a new brother, and then how they weren’t too happy with my magic to begin with. No how much me having magic has helped save them and the town before. I am sure they will be even less happy now that my magic is dark. And to be quite honest I am not entirely in control of my impulses with the power of the dark one inside me now.” Responded Emma, taking on a defensive stance of her own.

“Be that as it may, we still need to go see them. I won’t let you get out of hand.” Stated Regina, giving her no nonsense tone of voice.by that time Henry had come back downstairs now all ready in a clean pair of clothes and his backpack all set in his arms with the ‘once upon a time’ book packed inside. “Hey mum, ma you ready to go?” asked Henry as he stood in the foyer near the stairs that lead down to the front door. 

“Yeah kid, we are ready.” Replied Emma. “We will take my car, I am not getting in that death trap of yours anytime soon.” Said Regina firmly. As she followed Emma and Henry out of the mansion. Regina checked that Emma’s dagger was set snugly and safely in the inside pocket of her jacket. Since Emma was wearing all black now, she felt the need to don a red jacket of her own, it may not be a leather one like the former saviour wore but it still gave her some semblance of comfort and a little bit like the old Emma was still around.

They got into the Mercedes and took of down through the town to the Charming’s loft, Regina pulling into a free space next to the cars owned by Snow and Charming, the three of them got out the car and made their way up the staircase that lead to the charming’s apartment. When they got to the door, Regina felt a slight sense of deja-vu as Emma knocked on the door rather than use her own set of keys. 

Emma was about to knock for a third time before it was abruptly opened by Charming, he looked dumbstruck to see Emma in all her new dark one glory. He just stood there as he stared at Emma making her feel nervous for some unknown reason ‘why am I feeling nervous? What do I need his approval for?’ thought Emma as her father finally shook himself out of his stupor and let the three of them in wordlessly.

Regina, Emma and Henry stepped through the doorway and proceeded into the lounge area taking a seat at the dining table, while Henry went over to one of the lounge chairs he pulled out the book and flipped through the pages as he perused any mention of Merlin in the infamous book. 

Snow had just put Neal in his playpen when she turned to see Emma sitting at the dining table. “Emma? What? How? When did you get back? Where did you go? And what are you wearing?” exclaimed Snow, surprising everyone with just how stern and angry Snow sounded.

Emma was stopped from answering Snow’s question when both Robin and Hook just barged into the loft. Hook looked around and saw Emma sitting at the table next to the Queen, he seemed rather sad, as he could see that his love was no longer looking like the kind women he had been in love with. All he could see now was his crocodile and it made his blood boil, especially when the reason that his own professed true love was now his long despised enemy was sitting there next to Emma looking all smug, like she had won the war. 

“Snow, Charming, you need to get control of your daughter she is out of control steeling my woman and using her magic to strangle me not once but twice now!” shouted Robin as he charged on over to where everyone was standing. Emma was about to get up and rip out Robins heart once more for his insolence and rude behaviour. But Regina beat her to it, she got out of her seat and strode right on over to where Robin was standing she pushed her hand straight into his chest and pulled his heart out of his chest.

She held his heart in her hand, and looked at the glowing heart. ‘Emma was right this morning it is a rather dark heart. it could rival my own dark heart. Hmm what has he been keeping from me then?’ thought Regina as everyone but Emma gasped at the sight of seeing Regina revert to her Evil Queen ways so quickly. Emma was smiling wickedly and looked as she was proud of her Queen for doing what she did.

“What gives you the right to just barge on in to this apartment and blatantly shout your demands on my family? Yes that is right I said family. Snow, David, Emma, Henry and Neal are my family. And YOU don’t get to just boss them around like you are in charge of them. My family and I are Royalty, what are you? Some lowly peasant who thinks he is better than us. Well this heart of yours tells me otherwise.” Exclaimed Regina. 

She squeezed his heart slightly and watched as he groaned in pain. “You are my soul-mate that is what gives me the right!” shouted Robin once more. Regina just placed his heart in the centre of the table not caring if the impact hurt the thief or not. Henry who by now had enough of Robin’s outbursts for the second time this morning, got up and stormed over to where Robin was still standing in front of his mother. And punched him straight in the nose, breaking it. “YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER’S SOUL-MATE! EMMA IS! I DON’T CARE WHAT THE STUPID FAIRY DUST TOLD YOU IT WAS WRONG AS IS TINKERBELLE. I READ THE BOOK YOU KNEW MY AUNT ZELENA LONG BEFORE SHE CAME TO TERROIZE MY FAMILY! YOU KNEW ABOUT THE GLAMMOUR NECKLACE YOU STOLE IT FROM ZELENA IN THE FIRST PLACE!“ yelled Henry as he clutched his now sore fist.

Emma came over to Henry with an icepack wrapped in a tea towel and held it onto Henry’s fist giving him a proud smile as she tended to his wound. She then used her magic to heal the slight cuts from where his knuckles hit Robin’s nose. She then directed him over to the seat on the other side of her own and draped an arm around his shoulders. 

Regina looked rather proud of him as well and mouthed a silent thankyou in his direction and then did the same to Emma for taking care of Henry after he had punched Robin. Then turned back to the thief who was pinching the bridge of his nose trying to stop the bleeding. “I suggest you leave and go get that nose of yours tended to. You are not wanted here right now.” Said Regina in a calm tone of voice, void of emotions.

“But my heart?” sputtered Robin. “Will be fine and will remain here in my possession until you get yourself under control.” Replied Regina. Robin nodded in acceptance then made his way back out of the apartment and off to the hospital where he could get his nose fixed. Regina then turned and walked back to her seat next to Emma. “Now let’s get started with this search for Merlin shall we?” stated Regina looking directly into Snow’s shell-shocked face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay in posting this i had to get some of my other swan queen story posted before i could work on this more. there is more where this comes from but it might be awhile again before i update it. 
> 
> please leave me a review to let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: better watch out for the hooked man swan:

Chapter 3: better watch out for the hooked man swan:

Snow who was still too shocked from seeing not only her daughter looking eerily like Regina in her Evil Queen days, to seeing said Regina being the Evil Queen after so long of not having to deal with that side of her former step mother. Closed her mouth and quietly sat down opposite her daughter at the dining table. 

Charming who was able to recover from his own shock faster than his wife came over to sit down beside Snow at the table. “That was a nice right hook their kid.” Said Charming a proud look upon his face as he relished in the sight of his grandson punching the thief square in the nose.

“Thanks gramps, you really should have explained just how much it would hurt afterwards though.” Replied Henry. Hook who had enough of being ignored, came over to the table looking rather angry that Regina was seated in what he believed was his spot beside Emma. Henry noticed the look upon the pirates face and his gave an equally angry one back at him. 

“Hook, what were you doing with the forest boy?” asked Henry, Emma glanced briefly in hook’s direction at Henry’s words, then went back to staring at her mother. Who was becoming rather uncomfortable under Emma’s gaze. It felt like to Snow that Emma was seeing right through her deep down to the half a heart she shared with her husband. So Snow returned Emma’s glare with her own. 

“I wasn’t with him, as you say he just happen to be headed in the same direction as I was. Swan did what the thief have to say have any truth to it?” replied Hook. Emma finally turned her hard glare towards the man who she was supposed to be dating, he let his eyes fall to the ground at the intensity of her stare. 

“What if it did, what can you do about it huh?” stated Emma, in a cold, emotionless voice that was laced with a slight menace too it. “Swan, you are my true love! You belong with me not the evil queen, she wouldn’t even give me the dagger! “Exclaimed Hook getting angry with every word that came out of his mouth. At the calling of Regna as being the Evil Queen. Emma snapped and shot up out of her seat in a flash as she made her way over to where the pirate was standing, getting up close into his personal space her cold menacing stare boring into his angered one.

“Her name is Regina not the Evil Queen! You do not have the right to MY DAGGER! Regina is the only person I can remotely trust to protect it, besides myself. Because I know without a doubt that she wouldn’t abuse it like I know that you would have done. Mister I will stalk the woman I find as a prize and ply her with rum until she gives in to me because she is the saviour and will do anything to give people their happy endings, 

Don’t think for a second that my saying ‘I love you’ before sacrificing myself for Regina meant that I reciprocated your notion of being your true love. What just because you are the only man I am not remotely related to in Storybrooke, makes you my default true love?

It doesn’t work that way buddy. You pirate were my second choice.my substitute for the one person I thought I could never deserve to have.” Said Emma never wavering from her stance in front of the now sulking pirate. 

“Fine, you can say whatever you want, I know that you belong with me. I will give you some space to figure out the issue of you being the dark one. Just know love, that I will be waiting in the wings for the Queen to break your heart or turn on you, whichever comes first and then you will be in my arms again.” Said Hook as he directed a scowl in Regina’s direction. Before he too left the loft apartment needing to figure out his next plan of action. He made his way to his beloved ship the Jolly Roger.

After Hook had left Emma was about to go back to setting down at the table with Regina and Henry before David interrupted her movements coming to stand in front of his daughter, a strong protective look in his eyes. He wasn’t sure that Emma was in control in that moment or if it was the powers of the dark one that was in control of Emma. “What the hell is your problem Emma? Hook has been nothing but good to you since the two of you started dating. Is it the darkness within you now that has you rejecting the possibility that he could be your true love?” asked David as he stood in his most defensive stance doing his best to hold Emma’s steely gaze.

“No Dad, it has nothing to do with the dark one’s powers. It is me finally opening myself up to MY needs not what everyone else needs or wants. I am now able to take care of what I want, do what I feel I should be doing not what you and the rest of this god damn town expect me to be. 

There isn’t a saviour here in Storybrooke anymore I am the dark one. I answer to no one but myself. Regina is the only person here besides Henry that I can trust to do what is necessary. 

Regina, I saved you, now it is your turn to save me. As for you dad, and for you mum. You have your replacement kid. I am no longer your concern. Let’s just find this Merlin and be done with it.” Said Emma and with that said she moved past her father to re take her seat next to Regina where she felt at home. 

Snow had finally came out of her shocked stupor. She turned to her daughter and former step-mother. Deciding to tackle the issue of the forest thief’s heart that was still sitting in front of her on the dining table. “Regina what is going to happen to Robin’s heart? And why would you revert back to your dark side after so long of being good?” asked Snow glaring in Regina’s direction. Who for her part was a little taken back by the intensity of Snow’s glare. 

“It was the second time in the matter of a mere two hours that he had not only disrespected Emma but me also. He barged right on into my bedroom when Emma and I were having a rather private moment. I warned him that if he even looked at Emma sideways he would see the ‘Evil Queen’ he so rudely accused me of being.

Besides it isn’t the first time today that Robin has had his heart ripped out. Don’t you look at me like that Snow White, just look at Robin’s heart it isn’t nowhere as pure as you might think. See that large amount of swirling darkness. It is worse than what my heart looks like. Here take a look at mine and tell me that Robin is a good as you seem to think he is.” Said Regna as she pulled out her own heart not liking the feeling of it not being there but needed to get her point across.

Snow look at the brightly glowing heart that Regina passed over to her, sure it still had some darkness swirling around inside but it was almost all gone. ‘Henry and Emma did this for her, they healed her heart I am sure of it, and continue to do so. Even Emma still helps with the healing as the dark one. Regina seeing Emma sacrifice herself like that for her, much like charming did to stop me from killing Regina all those years ago. Emma is so much like charming in many ways, it is no wonder that Regina is so drawn to Emma. I can see it.

It has always been there, the chemistry between them. I noticed it as my cursed self and I certainly noticed it now as my true self. Not sure if I like the idea of my daughter being with my former step-mother, but if it makes Emma happy. Then what right do I have to interfere?’ thought snow as she held Regina’s heart tenderly in her hands. 

Snow then passed the heart back to its owner, “I see your point about Robin. I am sorry I gave you the impression that you should have pursued him. When I told you to pursue your happiness, I thought you knew I meant Emma. I had seen the connection between the two of you. I was actually shocked that you went for Robin, as I never saw any sparks between the two of you. Not in the scale or intensity that you share with my daughter. 

As for you Emma, I had a feeling that you cared about Regina more than just as your friend and co-parent. Even when you were at each other’s throats, I could see how you looked at Regina. You would look equal parts angry and turned on. Half the time I wasn’t sure whether you were going kiss her or hit her. I don’t know if I approve of the two of you being together while you are the dark one Emma, as you can’t be Regina’s moral compass at present.” Said Snow as she let everything that she had held back all this time. 

“I don’t need Emma to be my moral compass Snow.” Replied Regina, she then turned to Emma giving her the exact same smile she gave her when Emma had told her she was joining in on operation mongoose. “I have never wanted you to be the Saviour, but fate it seems had other plans. All I have ever wanted is to find happiness, I have found that in you and Henry. Who I happen to have you to thank for that as well. I only see you Emma, not any other title. And I will do my utmost best to help you stay that way.

If the only way you can truly overcome the powers of the dark one, is for you to embrace the darkness within yourself then I will help you through it. Then be there on the other side to give you the support and belief you have given me all these years we have known each other.” Continued Regina. When she had stopped speaking she wiped the tears from her eyes after her heartfelt confession. Snow doing the same. It was clear that she was very much proud of her former step-mother, for just how far she has changed. She felt relieved that the woman she used to be when they first met, on the day Regina saved her on her horse. 

The woman who first told her of true love, gave her the hope that she has long cherished within herself. Was still there, finally making an appearance after years of retreating behind the Evil Queen facade. “Oh Regina you have no idea how long I have waited to see the woman I met all those years ago come back.” Said Snow, as she sobered up from her emotional outburst upon hearing Regina’s speech. 

“Right as great as all this emotional stuff is, how are we going to save ma from the power of the dark one? Can we please focus on this because I really don’t want to lose another parent anytime soon.” Blurted out Henry all his pent up emotions getting the best of him, he looked at all the adults in the room trying to get them to focus on the task at hand. Emma was just sitting there observing everything that was being said as if she wasn’t right there in the room.

She leant back in her chair, trying to seem as though she was way beyond all of it. Like it didn’t actually bother her that they could possibly think she would just do what they wanted blindingly, like she did when she was burdened with the title of ‘saviour’. ‘This is utterly frustrating. Here they are just talking about me like I am not even here in the room. “Oh dearie, why don’t you just make them listen grab that heart that sits on the table. You know the one that belongs to your rival for the Queen’s heart. Go on pick it up.” No I won’t give in, go away gold. “You know you want to dearie. Don’t lie to yourself now. We both know you want to be rid of that pine cone sniffing thief.” No I won’t do it! I will not give in to the darkness like you did. I am not addicted to power, I am not interested in vengeance. There is nothing you can say that will make me do it. “Really dearie, what about the fact that he took your precious Queen to bed in that vault of hers? Even after she said she wasn’t interested in being the other woman.” 

Shut up gold, I will not listen to you anymore!’ at that last thought and argument with the dark one within her Emma abruptly got up out of her seat and in a flick of her wrist she engulfed herself in the smoke of her signature magic and teleported herself to the camp of Robin and his merry men were located. She then crept up behind a nearby bush, to listen in to what the thief was talking about with his men.

“There has to be a way to get a hold of the new dark one’s dagger, little John, what do you think? What would be the best way to get it? Should I try and get Regina alone, maybe seduce her to distract her enough to take the dagger? “Asked Robin. 

“What you need mate is a pirate who can sneak into the Queen’s bedchambers and take the dagger while you distract her as you say. This is a two man’s job.” Said Hook as he made his presence known to the forest men. 

“And what exactly would you be gaining from helping me in this endeavour?” enquired Robin turning to the direction of the pirate who had made his way over to the camp they had set up. “why I would have control of my true love of course. After all it is me Emma loves not the Queen. She is just a dalliance, a desire of the dark one within telling her to corrupt and destroy those who would threaten it. And what better way to rid itself of a threat than to bend it to its will?” explained Hook.

Emma had heard enough and teleported herself back to the loft. Appearing in the middle of the room. Which made all her loved ones jump. They weren’t expecting Emma to return quite so soon after her departure.

“Where the hell did you go to?” demanded Regina. When she saw the furious look on Emma’s face she automatically brought a fireball to the palm of her hand. She could feel the blonde’s anger both inside herself and radiating from the furious blonde in waves. 

“I was just at the camp of Forest boy. He and the pirate are plotting a way to steal my dagger from you.” Said Emma, with a cold fury blazing in her eyes about the audacity of the thief and the pirate not caring at all about either herself or Regina’s feelings in the matter. She wanted to crush Robin’s heart that still sat on the dining table. So not bothering to look into her parent’s direction she made her way over to the heart that was on the table. She snatched it up and gave it a good squeeze. Almost to the point of crushing it. The only reason she stopped herself from going through it, was the sudden apparition of Rumple in is dark one glory.

Encouraging her to ‘crush it’ “No I won’t do as you say gold! Leave me alone I will not succumb to the darkness!” exclaimed Emma, ignoring the sharp gasps from her loved ones who were watching her with morbid curiosity. ‘You will crush it dearie, you know that it is your true desire here. Go on do it, get rid of the obstacle between you and your queen.’ “No I won’t!” shouted Emma suddenly as she dropped the heart to the ground. She could hear her mother wincing as it made a dull thud on the hardwood flooring. 

Emma then went into full panic mode as she realised just what she had done. She bolted up the stairs of the loft running in the direction of her bedroom that she stayed in. just as she was about to pull the door closed behind her, she felt it wedge against foot, she let it go immediately when she heard the pained gasp of her Queen.

Regina pushed herself through the remainder of the doorway pulling the door closed locking it behind her. She then made her way slowly towards the panicked blonde. “What’s going on Emma? Talk to me please.” Said Regina in her most soothing tone of voice. She gently reached out for Emma’s sparking hands, taking them in her own as she led them to Emma’s bed. 

“The Dark One’s powers have been speaking to me in my head I guess, but they show as the version of gold when he was in the enchanted forest. Goading me into embracing the darkness. It knows what I want, and it uses it against me so I will do its bidding. It wants to take control over me. Much like the dagger it can be used to control me. The swirling darkness wanted me to crush Robin’s heart. To remove the obstacle between me and you. Or as the dark one puts it between you and your Queen. A part of me wanted to do it Regina. I am profoundly jealous of the claim he has of being your ‘soulmate’.

He can be a part of you that I have no chance of ever getting. I do all the work, saving you time and again, sure no problems. I would do it all in a heartbeat. Yes even become the dark one all over again, because it would mean that you could be happy. And really that is all I have wanted for you. Ever since we met I felt that way, because back then making you happy was as simple as keeping Henry happy. 

He wanted me to be the saviour so I became it. Hell everyone wants me to be the saviour, it is far easier to be around me, when I am the saviour. Because they know I will put their needs before my own. But not you Regina, you have never expected me to be the saviour. No you just wanted me to be the best version of myself. No matter the form it may take.” Rambled Emma. 

Emma’s hands had finally stopped sparking after her rant. And the comfort she found in the simple gesture of Regina holding them in her own. “I honestly don’t know if Robin is truly my soul-mate. I don’t have anything in common with him. He doesn’t have any of the good qualities I found in Daniel. He is not big hearted strong and brave. He is barely even noble. He claims to have this code. But he never really sticks to it. 

The only claim he has to the role is some stolen fairy dust and a lion tattoo. And Emma, I googled the flower on your wrist. Sorry but it isn’t a Lyon flower like you thought. It is a ‘forget-me-not.’ Which in terms of flowers is a symbol of true love. Back when I was eighteen, Robin may have been close enough to who my soul-mate should be. But not truly who my soul-mate is. Because she wasn’t born yet. And because she wasn’t born yet the dust couldn’t have taken me to her.

And yes you idiot I am referring to you. The only person who could ever truly be my soul-mate and true love is you. Because you are right you have saved me time and time again. Even when you could have just taken that bean and gone with the rest of the town including Henry. And I wouldn’t have begrudged you that. But no that big strong, brave and noble heart of yours wouldn’t do that. You were sorely tempted I know that. But in the end you will always do the right thing. Even if that meant sacrificing your own soul and lightness to do it.   
I admire you for that, you have no idea how truly grateful I am that you took that darkness within you. I honestly don’t think I could handle it as well as I claim I could’ve done.” Said Regina. Who was staring down at their entwined hands. It wasn’t until Emma lifted her chin back up so she could look directly into her green eyes with those curious blue flecks that sometimes made Emma’s eyes seem like the ocean during the times when the wind would make it all choppy. The kind of eyes she knew she could get lost in for days.

“I only took on the darkness for you. I hope you realise that. If it were hook or that forest turd. I wouldn’t have done it. I would have just let it consume them. The only exception would have been my parents or Henry. Anyone else, the dark one could have them. I wouldn’t have cared one little bit. In fact if it was forest boy, I would have been happy because you wouldn’t be able to stay with him and keep up with being good. 

Which as selfish as it may seem, but I know you need to stay good, for your own sake and for Henry’s because he deserves to at least have a mother who would do anything for him. And the truly selfish part in my case is that I need you to stay good. Otherwise who is going to be able to save me from this darkness? Certainly not Killian, not even his own dark version where he goes by Hook. He may claim to love me. But I know he isn’t my true love. He only loves the part of me that is the saviour. He isn’t interested in this dark version of me. He spent a better part of three centuries hating and wanting to kill the dark one.

Now I am the dark one. How long is it going to be until he wants to kill me?” exasperated Emma. Regina who at this point was close to tears, and with not knowing what to say that could possibly comfort Emma. Launched herself at Emma. And engulfed them in a passionate kiss, one that she could feel Emma willingly deepen. It quickly escalated with Emma using her magic to rid them of their clothes, she then pulled a now naked Regina into her own naked body. Her magic sparking out again, but in a more than pleasant way. It was sending many pleasurable shocks all over Regina’s body, making her moan.

Regina couldn’t help her own magic seeking out Emma’s it joined welcomely engulfing the both of them in a strong mix of red, gold, purple and blue hues. That zinged all over their naked flesh. It was only when they were both struggling to breathe did they break away from the kiss. Regina then left a trail of kisses down Emma’s neck letting her hands wonder over Emma’s breasts. She could feel Emma doing the same, Emma’s hands were fondling her breasts like they were the most precious thing in her world. Soon they found their eager fingers travelling sdown south to their waiting dripping cores.

They rubbed the bundles of nerves eliciting mutual deep guttural moans. They then plunged two fingers inside their partners’ centres plunging in and out in synchronisation with their rocking hips. Their magic still entwined together sparking all over every inch of their bodies travelling inside both of them before settling inside Regina. Emma could feel her magic working its way inside Regina, finding the magic that prevents Regina from the possibility of conceiving a child. Working hard to combat that poisonous magic that Emma knew didn’t belong there because Regina is a wonderful mother and deserves the chance to experience motherhood fully in the way that allows her to feel a child grow within.

When she felt her magic had healed that wound inside the woman she truly loved, Emma was finally able to fully relax and embrace the sensations that she wouldn’t let herself fully experience only seconds before. Her thrusts becoming harder and faster as she felt Regina’s walls clenching around her fingers. She could finally embrace exactly what Regina was doing inside her own body. Regina had matched her actions thrust for thrust wanting to keep them in sync. Needing them to reach their mutual climaxes. Lips met in a passionate embrace, tongues dancing their grace yet slippery dance muffling their moans in their mouths so as not to attract the attention of their family waiting for them downstairs. Blissfully unaware that their moans and their movements were way too loud o be even remotely muffled.

Henry who had heard the tell-tale sounds of his mother’s connecting in the most intimate of ways. Just sat in his seat with a rather smug look on his face. He found the shocked look on his grandfather’s face rather amusing his mouth was opening and closing as he struggled to comprehend what was going on. 

Snow was finding it as amusing as her grandson, she nudged her husband’s shoulder in an effort to snap him out of his stupor of confusion. “Come on charming, Regina and Emma have a special bond. They have been building up to this for nearly 5 years now. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Why are you so shocked?” enquired Snow. 

“I kind of thought it would be later, much later. What with them being with Killian and Robin and all.” Said Charming. 

“Why would you think that either of those two men made the slightest difference in their lives? Honestly Charming, how have you not noticed how much Emma wasn’t happy with Hook? With him, Emma is a completely different person. She isn’t the strong independent woman, who strongly represented the best of both of us. When she is with him. Instead she is the more subdued housewife from the 1950’s of this realm. 

That isn’t who our daughter is. Our daughter is a strong independent and brave woman. She isn’t the damsel in distress, and never will be. Even as the dark one, she is far from the damsel in distress. Sure she would like us to save her. And we will try our best to do so.” Said Snow.

“I know that Mary-Margret, I am aware of that. I could see just how wrong Hook is for Emma. But she trusted him, so I have supported her choices. Don’t like him as a decent suitor for her one little bit. So I am all for Emma being with Regina. She is by far the best possible choice for Emma. And had we gotten to raise her back in our world, it would have been to perfect match. They would have merged our two kingdoms and we wouldn’t have had to be involved with such a bloody battle.

They are both royalty, it is quite fitting really. They complement each other and Regina’s evil queen persona is more than a match for Emma’s Dark Swan persona.” Responded David.

“That is true gramps, and I am so happy that they finally figured out their feelings for each other. I can now have the proper happy family I have always wanted. And if I am really lucky I might just get a sibling out of it.” Said Henry. His face still held that smug grin that was a good mix of Regina’s smirk and Emma’s cheeky smile. His eyes bright with mirth and laughter as he watched both his grandparents faces go into shock at his last statement. 

“What Henry, how would you even know about that sort of thing?” asked Snow still reeling from her shock. 

“I read a lot gran, especially when I was helping mum with the search for the author. One of the books I came across went into full detail about how to women who both wielded magic could conceive a child, when their magic connected and entwined together during their love making. It also said that it is even more effective if the two women share a true love connection. And at first when I read it, I was like oh gross, because the illustrations were very graphic. But then it got me thinking about how great it would be if my mothers were to be together as more than friends. To date each other, I thought that would be so awesome! Emma could move into the mansion and I wouldn’t have to go between two houses. Not that I don’t like this apartment. It is great really, but a little crowded.” Explained Henry, his excitement making him seem more his age than he usually acted. 

Just as Snow was about to respond to Henry’s explanation she heard the tell-tale signs of heels and boots making their way down the stairs that led up to upper half of the loft. She turned to see her daughter and Regina closely touching as they walked down the stairs. Choosing not to point out that Regina’s lipstick was smeared a little simply spoke; “So I take it you were able to calm down from your apparent panic attack then?” she asked Emma, while looking directly at Regina. The lipstick smear was just way too funny for her to hold back the hysterical laughter anymore.

So Snow broke out in a fit of laughter, Charming having caught on to what was making his wife laugh so hard, broke out into hard guffaws clutching to his mid-section in support of his aching ribs and shortness of breath from laughing so hard. Regina looked livid at the two ‘idiots’ still not knowing what was so funny. Henry, having noticed this felt the need to put his dark haired mother out of her misery. “Uh, mum your lipstick is smeared all over your face and is also on yours ma.”

“What do you mean my lipstick?...” wondered Regina. Emma just flicked her wrist and Regina’s lipstick was back to its perfection. She did the same to her own face reluctantly as she liked having that small part of Regina on her. But then she broke into a big dopey smile as she remembered exactly where those lips had been on her body. Regina noticed the smile also. And she couldn’t help the huge genuine smile that was now plastered on her own face. 

“Right so we need to look into how we get to find this Merlin. He is in Camelot yes?” asked David bringing them back on the topic of the day. “That is correct. But the thing we need to find most is a portal. As we can’t just use a bean to get there this time.” Replied Regina. 

“Well how about we go ask Belle? She might know of something that could be useful in either one of her books or in gold’s shop.” Replied Snow. 

Emma who was finding it hard to concentrate on the conversation going on around her walked over to the window seat and sat herself down over on the lounge like seat over by the window. Emma had too many thoughts running rampart in her mind, and with the dark one hallucination playing havoc. It was easier for her to just be seated away from the others. The sooner they could get the dark one out of her the better. ‘I wonder if I just got Regina pregnant. Is that even possible? “Of course it is dearie, you are the dark one now and with your powers of the saviour with your dark ones anything is possible, even time travel.” Why would I want to time travel that is just a waste of time? I could mess things up entirely. “If you won’t crush that forest hobo’s heart, then you could go back in time to when Regina met Tinkerbelle stop the gnat from stealing that dust. Hood will no longer be a threat.” 

Since when is he even a threat? It is not like he could break the curse that Regina put on herself to spite her mother. Now if I did manage to break that curse and my love for the Queen gave her a child in her womb, then once again I have given her something the thief never could. Hence neither the thief nor the pirate could separate us then. I will forever be connected to my Queen’. Thought Emma, who once again conversed and argued with the hallucination of rumple.   
When they had finally exhausted all avenues they could think of, that they could do about with talking, Regina and Henry came over to where Emma was muttering to herself. Regina nudged Emma on the shoulder to get her attention. “Come on Emma we are done here for now.” Said Regina. 

“I’m ok Regina, I don’t need a babysitter, why don’t you and Henry go see Belle and see if you can get her to help and talk to the apprentice while you’re there. He may have some answers. I have a plotting pirate to deal with as he doesn’t quite get that I am not interested in him anymore.” Said Emma. 

“Well alright but please try to reign in your anger as best you can. I really don’t want to have to come over to wherever you will be and use the dagger to command you. As much as it would be nice to get you to listen to me for once I would rather not have to use it. I have Robin’s heart with me for now.” Responded Regina.

“Bye ma, please try and stay good. I would like you to be able to forgive yourself when we save you from this darkness.” Said Henry before he gave her a hug before following Regina to go to see Belle.

Emma then teleported herself to Hook’s ship, following her new magical instincts as to where the pirate was. “Gah! Seriously don’t just sneak up on a bloke like that love, it’s not nice.” Said Hook as he calmed down from the shock of Emma just appearing in his ship’s quarters.

“Sorry Killian, still getting used to the whole ‘poofing’ thing. What where you doing with that forest hobo? Trying to control me are we? How very 1950’s of you.” Said Emma in a cold and calculating voice, which sent cold shivers down Hook’s spine. 

“Not sure what you mean by the ‘1950’s’ comment as I am just wanting my girlfriend back to who she used to be dark one.” Said Hook with an incredulous tone to his voice. Emma then got up in his personal space. As she said; “Now listen here Killian, there will be no controlling of me by you. Get it through that thick skull of yours I am no longer interested in you.” Hook sneered at the last statement that left Emma’s lips. 

“So you have your Evil Queen to give you the pleasure you deny me? Tell me crocodile is she as good in bed as the thief says she is?” said Hook, letting his anger and jealousy to get the better of him. “She is not the Evil Queen, you imbecilic fool, I will not have you disrespect my Queen that way!” said Emma as she used her magic to pick up hook and throw him far across the room. He landed in a heap groaning as he tried to get back up. But was held down by the force of Emma’s magic holding him down. 

“Go on then love, put me out of my misery. Since you don’t want me anymore. Go on take my heart and crush it. I don’t want to live if I can’t have my Emma back.” Gritted out Hook. 

“No I won’t do that just yet. You’re not worth me darkening my heart further than I already have. Stop meddling in my business and no more plotting with the pine cone sniffer or I will not hesitate to kill you.” Stated Emma before she teleported back to her room at the loft. She laid back onto her bed. And stare up at the ceiling as she began arguing with the rumple hallucination once more. 

‘no stop it Gold, stop trying to get me to use my dark magic to kill every so called obstacle to being with Regina. Killian isn’t a threat. He will see reason soon enough. “He is a thorn in my side. We should destroy him, or destroy his boat.” I don’t care Gold, I am not interested in destroying him. “Well then the forest thief it is. He will use the soul-mate card against you. Try to take your queen and your offspring away from you. From us.” No! He will not get to take Regina from me. I am sure of it. She is my true love. She will rid me off this curse. Banish you out of me. Then we can live together happily. I can give her the happy ending she seeks. After all I am the Saviour it is my responsibility to see that everyone gets their happy endings. It just so happens that she is mine as well so it will work out for the better.’ 

 

Meanwhile Regina and Henry were at Gold’s pawn shop where Belle was searching through Rumple’s many books and a few she had brought from the library with her. She was looking for a way to get rumple to wake up. Regina was over by the apprentice talking to him about Merlin, and how they could get to where he was last known to be. 

 

“Merlin is in Camelot, to get there requires a portal. But not your average type of portal. You need something that not quite unlike a tornado. Here use this wand it will take you there. It needs to be used by someone both light and dark, wicked if you will.” Said the apprentice.

“thankyou.” Said Regina simply. Before teleporting suddenly from the shop for she had felt Emma use a large amount of magic.

“Mum wait!” shouted Henry as he watched his dark haired mother disappear from his sight.

“Don’t worry Henry I am sure she will be fine. We have much research to do. And I could use your help.” Said Belle.

“Alright, there isn’t much else I can do to help my mums at this point. It is up to them to sort out Ma’s dark one problems.” Said Henry as he went back to reading the various magical tomes. 

Regina found herself in Emma’s bedroom just as she saw Emma flare up in a bright white light much like the light that she disappeared into after she had first taken in the darkness. “Emma what is going on?” asked Regina her voice showing signs of panic.

“I don’t know Regina, one minute I was just laying here on my bed the next I was lit up like a Christmas tree, I think the powers of the dark one are trying to take me to where the dark one began. I can’t control it, please Regina you have to find a way to save me!” said Emma as she was completely engulfed in the white light almost taking her over, all you could see was that off her hand reaching out to Regina.

Who was trying her best to grab a hold of Emma’s hand to keep her with her, here in Storybrooke and not be whisked away to somewhere in whoop whoop land in the Enchanted Forest. “No Emma! Please don’t go, don’t let it take you!” screamed Regina desperately still trying to reach Emma’s hand. “Regina you have to save me, I can’t hold on to this realm much longer please….I lo…” said Emma as she blinked entirely out of the room. 

Regina, collapsed onto the floor of Emma’s room in a sobbing heap. The thud of her landing so heavily drew the attention of Snow and David who were downstairs taking care of baby Neal. “What was that noise?” asked David. “I have no idea.” Replied Snow. “Shouldn’t we go see?” asked David. “Yes we should, hang on let me put Neal back in his crib and I will come with you upstairs. It sounds like it came from Emma’s room.” Said snow. David nodded briefly before making his way over to the cast iron stairs that led to the upper level of the loft. Snow carefully placed Neal in his crib like she said she would and went to follow her husband who was now making his way up the stairs, they then reach Emma’s room and push open the door to find Regina on the floor curled up in a ball in a sobbing mess.

“Regina what happened?” asked Snow as she and David guided her to lay down on Emma’s bed. “She is gone Snow. Gone! She was engulfed by this bright light then she was gone. Oh god, what am I going to do?” cried out Regina leaning into Snow’s comforting embrace. 

“Did she give any word on where she was been taken to?” asked David who sat down at the end of the bed. “Something about where the dark one began.” Said Regina. Her voice still wet from her tears.

“We will find her, it is what we do.” Said Snow in her most soothing of voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think it keeps me motivated to keep working on this story.


	4. Chapter 4: Our Emma

Chapter 4:

Emma found herself standing on top of a round like gate with all these strange symbols all over it including the symbol she once saw on Neal's palm. 'what the hell is this place and what am I wearing? What is this white robe? Aren't dark ones supposed to wear black? Come now, Dearie, you know exactly where you are.'

" I told you to leave me alone. Why won't you do as I say?" Mumbled Emma as she got her bearings. Seeing nothing but trees everywhere surrounding her. She then walked a short distance not entirely sure where she was headed but knew she had to find her way to either her parent's castle or Regina's hopefully one of those castles would have a bean she could use to get back to Storybrooke.

After, what felt to Emma, to be hours of walking in the vast forest she felt an arrow flying close to her head whiz past her and slamming into the nearest tree trunk. "Who are you and what are you doing blocking my way to the wisp?" Said Merida in her thick Scottish accent.

"What the hell are wisps?" asked Emma, her voice sounded deeper than normal. It confused her more than being surprised about finding out that yet another Disney character existed in the Enchanted Forest.

"They lass, are these blue magical balls that if you catch them you can get one wish granted. I need one of them to save my brothers who were kidnapped…" explained the red head before Emma cut her off.

"Whatever, I don't have time for your life story, and I couldn't give two shits about the wisps. Leave me!" said Emma who with a flick of her wrist sent the bow wielding red head further into the forest where Emma had seen one of those aforementioned wisps had gone in the direction of.

'You could have used her, Dearie.' "Shut the hell up gold." Muttered Emma as she continued to follow her instincts to head in her current direction. Emma could only hope that it was in the direction of Regina's castle. And sure enough Emma came upon the dark castle. It stood in all its magnificent glory. Standing proudly and as regal as its former occupants.

"Of course it would be a grand castle." Said Emma to herself. As she continued on her journey to the castle, resting off in the distance.

Meanwhile back in Storybrooke Regina was finally coming out of her hysterical outburst. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Putting on her mayoral mask firmly in place it was time to go find Emma. "We need to find Emma now!" exclaimed Regina to a now shocked Snow.

"Yes of course we need to find Emma, but how do you suppose we do that?" asked an exasperated Snow.

"By commanding a thief to find me some magic beans, and getting the magical globe from Rumple's shop." Stated Regina, as she left Emma's loft bedroom down the stairs to the dining area where Robin's heart now once again rested.

Snow had reluctantly followed not liking that Regina was so easily reverting back to being the Evil Queen once more now that her daughter's influence was no longer affecting her former step-mother.

'We better get Emma back and fast; I don't know how long I can handle seeing Regina act this way. Dark one or not, Emma certainly is more often than not a positive influence on Regina.' Thought Snow as she walked over to Charming and Henry were sitting over in the lounge area by the window. She sat down next to her grandson, and starred worriedly in Regina's direction.

Who by now had calmly picked up the glowing yet dark heart, that Snow only just now truly noticed was a dark as Regina's heart looked when she had attempted to bury her own heart. Regina held the heart in her palm then she spoke onto it; "Robin search everywhere for magic beans, get guyliner to help you."

"Regina was that really the best way to go about this?" asked David, with a look of total confusion as to why Regina would resort to commanding the thief to find the magical beans.

"Yes David, it is Emma told me that he and the pirate were plotting to betray us. By having him be distracted trying to find magic beans. He won't be trying to take the dagger anytime soon." Replied Regina as she conjured one of her empty heart boxes from her vault to safe-guard Robin's heart.

She then placed the heart into the box then teleported into the secret room that not even Robin was aware existed. The only people who knew were Henry and Emma. As they were the only two people in her life she could truly trust. The door to that room was now sealed with two blood magic protection and concealment spells. Using her blood and Emma's, it's woven in such a way that you needed both of their blood to find and open it. And it also blocks any magic that isn't Regina's or Emma's form penetrating it, making it a true safe room. A place they could have Henry retreat to if there was a need for it.

"Besides it will give us more time to focus on finding this Merlin person. Your probably thinking that our focus should be on finding Emma.?" Continued Regina as she took a sip from the hot beverage Snow had placed in front of her.

"Well, yes finding Emma is important. Do you not want to find her?" retorted David, drinking from his own mug.

"Of course I do, more than anything do I want that. But I already have an idea where she might be." Responded Regina, who was now looking at everywhere but in the eyes of Snow and Charming.

"What do you mean you might know where Emma is?" questioned David, Snow looked in Regina's direction with a smile on her face as she has an inkling as to what Regina was going to say next and was very excited about it. David had taken a seat at the table, as he too kept his eyes on Regina. Even Henry was paying attention now.

"I just have this feeling, that she is in the Enchanted Forest at my castle to be exact. Before you interrupt me to ask; this feeling is coming from the connection I share with Emma that has truly awakened with our being intimate. We have a bond with our magic that for the last 3 years I had been trying hard to keep buried down deep, as I didn't want to admit to myself that I had feelings for her. Because I didn't think I was deserving of her. Then during that year in the Enchanted Forest and I met Robin who was what stolen fairy dust had told me was my soul mate according to Tinkerbelle. But still even in the enchanted forest I was reluctant to pursue anything further. I was missing Henry and Emma. Which is why you caught me burying my heart in the ground.

"Thank you, Snow, for stopping me by the way. But with all that was going on with my sister and the pirate following Emma around like a love sick puppy, I once again felt like I had no chance with Emma. So I gave Robin a go at being more than just acquaintances. I really should have known better, that the only two people in my life that could ever make me truly happy are Emma and Henry. Had I allowed myself the proper introspection I might not have had to endure the messy heartache that being with Robin has brought with him. Anyway I now believe that Emma, Henry and you Snow and baby Neal are my happy ending being with my true family." Explained Regina, tears streaming down her cheeks. Henry walks over to where his mother is standing and wraps his arms around her in a firm but loving hug. To which Regina responded in kind. Enjoying the now rare opportunity to hug her son.

"Don't worry mum, we will get ma back and we can finally be a happy family. Just like I have always wanted us to be." Said Henry as he pulled slowly out of the embrace.

"I know, thank you, Henry." Replied a teary Regina. Henry held out his hand to Regina who gladly placed her hand in his and let him lead her over to the lounge seat under the window where he and Snow were sitting only moments ago. Once Regina sits down Snow pulls her into a side hug, as she placed a light peck on her forehead. Regina found it oddly comforting as she leaned into the warm embrace. They sat there together in a comfortable silence, while charming went to tend to a fussing baby Neal. After a few minutes Regina, and Snow went into the kitchen to start making some lunch together. They worked together to make home made carbonara with garlic bread and a salad.

Once the meal was ready they all sat down to eat at the dining table. Henry chatted excitedly about the latest comic books he had been reading and his growing friendship with Paige. Regina was weary of anything going beyond just friendship for Henry and Paige for fear for how Jefferson might react if Henry and Paige were to develop more with their relationship. After lunch was consumed and cleaned up, Regina and Henry took their leave to head to the author's mansion to see if any mentions of Merlin were in the various books in the vast library.

While Regina and Henry where going through the books, Robin, with Hook trying to convince him that he should give up on the idea of finding any magic beans and go back to their original plan of getting Emma's dark one dagger away from Regina.

"Come on mate, you won't find magic beans in this forest. I don't think they are growing any around here." Whined Hook, getting frustrated with having to pull his hook out of tree branches that keep hitting him in the face in the wake of Robins frantic boarding on manic searching.

"No! I must find the beans for the queen. She asked me to do it, if I don't she won't want me anymore." Responded Robin, not paying much attention to his surroundings all that much beyond scanning around and bashing through the dense foliage.

"What do you mean the queen asked you to?" asked hook, as he continued to follow the thief. Hook was struggling to maintain the same pace as the thief with him being still rather half-drunk from the amount of rum he has consumed more so than usual after finding out about Emma and 'Regina sleeping together in a way that he hasn't been able to do with Emma. Not in the sense that he would like.

"I mean it because Regina has my heart in the literal sense. She commanded that I look for the beans by using my heart. I have no choice but to obey. She did say that if I continued to be disrespectful to Emma or herself. She would introduce me to the Evil queen." Explained Robin.

"Well we will have to add getting your heart back into the plan. Besides I met the Evil Queen back in the Enchanted Forest. She is easy to deal with as long as you don't piss her off." Said Hook as he followed the thief as he finally exited the forest not having found any beans. Neither man noticed Tiny the giant quietly observing them and keeping a keen ear on their conversation. He made sure to remain hidden from view as they passed by him.

Not far up the road that lead to forest entrance, stood the blue fairy. She watched as Robin and Hook walked rather than drove along the road she had a calculating look upon her face. 'I can't let Regina and Emma figure out their true connection. Cannot let them figure out they are true love and soul mates it could cause a lot of problems for me. It could lead to Snow knowing my involvement in deliberately creating the Evil Queen. I encouraged Leopold to go near the Mills estate.' Thought Blue as she crept away with the magic beans the two men were looking for.

Meanwhile over at the author's mansion Regina and Henry were nose deep in the various magical volumes. Henry was fine tooth combing through the once upon a time book looking for clues to who merlin could be and where they could find him. "Can't seem to find Merlin but I was thinking we could use the door portal to get to the Enchanted Forest." Piped up Henry lifting his face from the pages of the book.

"Good thinking Henry, now all we need to do is figure out how to get it to work again, I know how to get it to go to Arendale from when we said goodbye to Elsa. Just need to see if there is a spell to change it to the Enchanted Forest." Replied Regina, a broad smile spread across her face in pride.

"Thanks mum, I will keep looking for Merlin while you do that. I wouldn't know what I was reading if I tried." Responded Henry. As he went back to reading the book. A few hours later, after receiving many messages from Robin about his current updates on trying to find the magic beans she decided to give the guy a break so he could eat, rest and spend time with his son. Using his heart in order to do so. For she was still determined to avoid talking or seeing the thief in person.

"Henry dear, how about we call it a night I dare say you are hungry?" questioned Regina. Henry simply smiled at her, closed his book taking it with him as he followed his mother. Regina led them out of the Author's mansion and into her car, she then drove the two of them back to their home.

Regina and Henry once home exited the car, walking inside via the garage door. They removed their jackets and shoes, relishing the feeling of being at peace in the place that was only theirs to call home. Perhaps, maybe once they got Emma back, they could invite her to live with them. Be the family all three of them so desperately craved to have.

Henry went upstairs to put his book in his room and to change into his most comfortable pyjamas, feeling the need for the simple feeling of safety and love. Henry knew that the soft clothing wasn't what gave him that feeling. But the loving mother who he knew would be silently going about the motions of preparing them dinner. While on the inside internally screaming all of what she felt about losing Emma, and what their recent bonding actually meant.

He then sat at his desk and pulled out the book from his backpack. Placing it in front of him, opened it up at the pages that held the story of Snow White and the Evil Queen. He flipped quickly to the section where the part he ripped out back when he saw his adoptive mother as the villain. Those pages he once thought lost when Emma tossed them in the fireplace at Archie's office. Were now firmly back in place. He figured that it must have occurred when magic was brought into Storybrooke. More than that he watched as the current event s that have recently happened was magically written right before his very eyes.

He saw every event since Emma and Hook came back from the past. The images, and the truth of the relationship between Emma and Hook, he noticed that while Emma looked as though she was indeed happy the words written told an entirely different story. It showed how Emma was only going through the motions of dating the pirate. Because she felt that is what was expected of her. He saw Emma's longing looks that Emma gave Regina when it was just the two of them, the looks of jealousy when she saw Regina and Robin together. He saw how Regina would give the same longing looks to Emma when she wasn't looking, the clear flirtatious remarks and comments that came so naturally between his two mothers. Everything that happened.

Even parts he wished he didn't see, the kind that require the use of mind bleach. No kid should have to see his mother's being intimate with their respective partners. The journey they took in the alternate universe the previous author sent them to. The sacrifice that Emma made when she took in the darkness and powers of the dark one into herself.

Sure he was the new author, but he was very reluctant to take on the mantle, the responsibility. But it was his role as the bearer of the heart of the truest believer. The book compelled him to write the events leading up to Emma disappearing into a bright white light. Even the details of his mother's conceiving a child together one born out of their love for one another. His mothers are each other's true loves and soul mates.

He saw the deception of the blue fairy as she took the magical beans from their hiding spot without the arguing Robin and Hook noticing. The magic encased in the pen finished for the time being. Henry then closed the book. Making sure to retain the details of Blue's deception. He then walked out of his bedroom and out onto the first floor entry way before the beginning of the staircase.

Just as he was about to place his foot on the top step he collided with his mother who had just came up the stairs to let him know that dinner was ready. "Oh sorry mum I didn't see you there." Apologised Henry.

"It is quite alright my little prince. I just wanted to let you know that dinner was ready." Replied Regina, giving him the warmest smile she reserved especially for him and as he has learned was one that was also only ever given to his birth mother. He felt both proud and happy at this knowledge.

"Great! I look forward to it! Nothing beats your cooking mum." Said Henry in an excited voice.

"Not even granny's cheeseburgers?" said Regina happily.

"What can I say?" was all Henry said, the true meaning of his simple reply reflected in his voice and body language. He took off down the stairs showing just how young he truly was. Regina chuckled to herself in delight of her son's boyish ways. She carefully followed him into the dining room.

They ate together in comfortable companionship, then as they finished their last bite of chicken paella; Henry put down his fork looking directly at his raven haired mother he broke the silence. " I have something that I need to tell you. I am not sure what it all means but…"

"What is it Henry? You know you can tell me anything." Encouraged Regina.

"Well the blue fairy stole the magic beans and I think you are pregnant." Blurted out Henry.

"What? No me being pregnant isn't possible I cursed myself decades ago so that my mother couldn't use any child of mine in her quest for power. What did you say about the blue fairy?" exclaimed Regina, feeling panic at the mere idea she might be pregnant. Then a strong sense of disappointment flooded her features.

'No, no, no I can't possibly be pregnant. I don't recall my personal curse being broken. Not with Robin, sure we had sex, but not the kind that broke curses. It can't be from when he and I last were together. Wait a minute, there was certainly magic flying when Emma and I have been making love. My magic, her magic it was all so intense, this morning and then that very emotional time right before Emma was taken by that light. It definitely felt different somehow, we connected completely that time. Heart, mind, body and soul. Could that have done it? Well it wouldn't be the first time Emma has broken a curse of mine. Nothing much I can do about it now, way too early to tell just yet. We need to get Emma back from the enchanted forest and get the darkness out of her. That is what's important.

'As for the blue gnat? Hmm that will take some thinking and planning in order to get to the bottom of that issue. Will deal with that later. More importantly how did she get the beans without Robin or the handless wonder noticing?' thought Regina, as she noticed the concerned look upon Henry's face.

"I am alright Henry. What do you say we watch a movie before its time for bed?" replied Regina to Henry's silent question.

"That sounds good, can we watch the latest X-men movie?" asked Henry.

"Sure sweetheart. Go on and set it up for us, I will be there shortly after I clean up here." Replied Regina as she began clearing the table, taking their dirty dishes into the kitchen. She stacked the dishwasher and put all the remaining bits and pieces away. Then joined Henry in the entertainment room.

The two of them spent the remainder of the evening together enjoying the time spent just the two of them much like they used to do long before he discovered his once upon a time book.

The next few days consisted of Regina, Henry, Belle and the Charming's going through the various magic books in the Author's mansion looking for a way to get the door portal to open to the Dark Castle in the Enchanted forest. While Emma did much the same thing in what remained of the Regina's and her parent's kingdom in the aftermath of the latest version of the dark curse to have been cast.

Until finally once the apprentice had recovered he came to where they were all reading. "to get that door open to where you want to go, you will need a personal item of Emma's, one that has a strong connection to the core of who she is. Hold that while placing a hand on the frame of the door. You will need to concentrate your thoughts on how you feel about Emma." Explained the apprentice.

"What? That's it? Why didn't I think of that?" uttered a perturbed Regina, lifting her hands in the air then slammed then down onto the table in front of her.

"Do you know something of Emma's we could use?" probed Snow.

"I know just the thing." Reassured Regina, as she flicked her wrist and teleported herself with her signature purple smoke to Emma's bedroom at the Charming's loft. Leaving a bewildered Snow behind. Henry sat there with a rather smug look upon his face for he knew exactly what his mother was going to get.

A few minutes later Regina reappeared with Emma's Baby blanket in her hand. Just before Regina or anyone else could speak, Robin and Hook burst in the mansion, "You are not going anywhere without first handing over my heart!" shouted Robin.

"Now why would I do that dear?" dismissed Regina.

"Because you have redeemed yourself from being the Evil Queen and it is the right thing to do?" requested Robin. While Hook sneaked past them to manoeuvre himself behind Regina.

"That maybe so, but you my dear haven't earned your freedom just yet. Besides don't you want to join us on this journey? Or would you rather stay here and watch over Zelena for me. Hmm yes that is the better option. You will stay here keep an eye on my sister and assist Mal and Lilly with whatever they ask of you. If you happen to manage that task I will gladly give you your heart back." Answered Regina.

"Since that is settled shall we go and get swan?" enquired the pirate. Everyone, except the apprentice followed Regina into the room with the door portal. They stood in front of it held each other's hand Henry being the one to take Regina's free hand as her other one held Emma's blanket while touching the door. Snow and charming opposite her with Belle and Hook in the centre.

Snow had her hand beside Regina's hand on the door. "Now, everyone close your eyes and think of how much you love or like Emma; picture her clearly in your mind." Explained Snow.

"let's go get our Emma back!" said Regina as her and Snow open the door pulling all of them through the portal. They landed in Regina's throne room just as Emma was about to use her magic on the mirror she had placed in the room.

A startled Emma dropped her hands in shock seeing her family with Hook in tow. When her stormy green eyes finally landed on Regina's chocolate brown ones her face lit up brighter than a than the fullest moon. Regina's face did the same as she disentangled herself from the group she walked as fast as her legs could carry her to where Emma was standing.

Emma pulled her into a hug holding her as close to her body with their son present in the room. "I missed you so much." Emma whispered into Regina's ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You enjoyed this update, sorry for the long delay. Real life is making me busy. leave a review it feeds my muse with motivation.


	5. does Belle ever stay on topic?

** Chapter 5: does Belle ever stay on topic? **

As soon as Regina and Emma ended the hug, Henry dashed over to Emma and squeezed her tight before letting her go. “Uh ma, what are you wearing?   What happened to your black leather outfit?” probed Henry. As he stepped backwards eyes scanning all around the room they were in.

“This is what I appeared in when I got transported to the vault of the dark one. Not really my style, but I was too busy trying to find my way here first; then find a way to get back to Storybrooke or find a way to get you and your mum here.” Explained Emma.

“Well that explains my mirror being in my throne room. I am not certain you could use it to get to Storybrooke. As only the dark curse can take us to a realm without magic. We could however use it to get to Camelot. Where we will be able to find Merlin.” Clarified Regina.

Snow and David silently observed the two women as they got caught up. Snow was feeling a bit uncomfortable being in this castle as it was the one she grew up in. As well as be the one her father was killed in.  “We should get going, if we plan on getting to Camelot sometime today.” Said Hook in a sarcastic tone of voice.  He was getting fed up with being ignored by Emma.

“What is your rush pirate?” sneered Regina, as a fire ball appeared in her hand that wasn’t being held by Emma.

Hook noticed the hand holding and it angered him to the point that he wanted to kill Regina. The only reason he was holding back was that he needed to show Emma he had changed. Even though at heart he was still the villain. He has never actually changed his ways just pretended to have done so and taken credit for other people’s hard work.

Emma it seemed to him to have swallowed his every lie and exaggeration so he didn’t see the point in changing his ways. As long as Emma didn’t see him do bad things he was in the clear. Much like Emma had no idea he was sleeping with other women on the side. Since Emma hadn’t slept with him yet. As much as he liked to think that she had let down her guard around him she still hadn’t given into him on that level.

So he followed her around like a lovesick puppy in the hope that Emma would finally have sex with him.  Heated make out sessions were great but Emma always stopped it from going any further. He would wait until she was in a deep sleep before sneaking out to find a willing bed warmer. Even if he had to buy them enough rum or other alcoholic beverages to make them more than willing.  The way he saw it what the saviour doesn’t know won’t hurt her.

“I want to find this merlin so that I can get my girlfriend back!” shouted Hook. Getting up into Regina’s personal space and forcing Regina and Emma’s hands apart.

Regina was a bit shocked by that reaction. She knew that he was rather obsessed with Emma, and his insistence that Emma was his ‘happy ending’. But she never thought he would shout at her let alone be aggressive enough to force her to let go of Emma’s hand.

“Where do you get off with touching me with that filthy hand of yours? And don’t even think about using that hook on me either or you will find that awful leather outfit up in flames with you still in it.” Retaliated Regina.

“Well your majesty, you have my girlfriend all over you. She isn’t yours to play with.” Responded Hook. Giving her one of his trademark leers.

At this point Emma had enough of his constant claim on her. She isn’t anyone’s property. Emma walked right up and in between them. She plunged her hand into Hook’s chest ripping out his darkened heart. He crumpled over in pain as she gave it a slight squeeze.  

“Emma dear, do put that back you don’t know where it has been.” Said Regina in a soft voice so that only Emma could hear her.

Emma though only glanced in Regina’s direction before holding Hook’s heart to her mouth and commanded “You will refrain from trying to get me back and protect Regina and my family at whatever cost even if it means your life. You will actually be a hero instead of a pretend one.”

Emma then placed hook’s heart in a box that Regina had conjured for her. Placing an enchantment on the box to keep him from being able to steal it by the use of blood magic both Regina’s and Emma’s. With Zelena back in Storybrooke being minded by the fairies and Robin not that they trust Blue all that much, but better she guard the pregnant Zelena than just the heartless Robin alone.

Regina had asked Tinkerbelle and Nova to keep an eye on Blue just to be sure.  Mal and Lilly were taking care of the roles of Mayor and Sheriff while they are gone. For at least the dragon shifter witches could be trusted to make sure nothing happens to the town.

With the command having taken over Hook he had no choice but to adhere to them. Leaving him to take a seat on a nearby chair; to wait and see what the plan of action will be. Snow, Charming and Henry while shocked about Emma’s actions went to take a seat as well. As there really wasn’t much a non-magical person could do at this point.

Meanwhile Regina and Emma had moved back over to the mirror or looking glass depending on what you want to call it. They were inspecting it while trying to think of a way to get the mirror to become a portal to Camelot rather than to Wonderland. As going through a looking glass is the preferred mode of travel to that land. As going via a rabbit hole was rather disorientating. They also needed to be mindful of whether or not Camelot followed the Enchanted Forest timeline or one of its own making. One of the many factors they had to contemplate.

Creating portals without a bean or a magical compass was tricky. For one tiny mistake could result in them landing at a time or place that isn’t of the one they are currently in or aiming for. They needed to cross realms not dimensions.

“This is going to take some time, I will need to go through the books I have here on crossing realms. Snow why don’t you take Charming, Henry, Belle and the one handed wonder over there down to the kitchens.  The spell that replenishes the dry store and chill box with food that can be gained from around the forest and castle grounds. Should still be in effect.” Directed Regina as she took Emma’s hand into hers once more.

“Sure Regina, did you want me to bring something up when it is ready?” questioned Snow.

“That would be great; we will be in my study. You remember where that is yes?” replied Regina.

“Yes I do recall where that is. Okay we will see you both in a bit.” Responded Snow, before leading the small group down to the kitchens.

While they did that Regina led Emma to her study. “Are we really going to read some books right now?” whined Emma.

“Why do you have something else in mind to do?” asked Regina with her signature seductive smirk.

“Of course I do your majesty. We have some alone time, why waste it reading dusty old books when we can be doing something way more fun.” Replied Emma giving back her own seductive smile.  At that remark the two women came together in a heated kiss, that had them stumbling down to the corridor to they landed against the study door.

“mmph” whimpered Emma, as her back hit the door roughly.  From Regina attacking her lips and wondering hands that had her longing for more skin to skin contact. Not breaking out of the embrace Emma fumbled for the study door handle until she  managed to push it open. Causing the two of them to fall  into a heap of limbs on the study floor.

Regina used her foot to kick the door closed before adjusting her body properly so as to continue their heated moment of passion. Emma at that point was frustrated with them having far too many clothes on flicked her wrist so that both were naked. Relishing in the feel of Regina’s body firmly pressed into hers. She could feel the moisture of Regina’s dripping core mingling with  her own as Regina moved her hips  in a way so their heated and   throbbing clits met; beginning an intense rocking motion as each movement caused their clits to rub against the others. Hands clasped together creating sparks of magic to engulf their entwined fingers.

Sending jolts of pleasure throughout their bodies, as they rejoiced in the feeling of connectedness and a sense of being complete and whole. Like they had finally found their places in the world, which intensified the sensations they could feel as they passionately made love to one another. Thrusting hips and moans of pleasure could be loudly heard through the door as Belle timidly pushed open the door.

She was carrying a tray for the three of them as she intended to eat while she poured through the many tomes of books on the vast bookshelves lining the former Evil Queen’s study. Belle couldn’t help but notice the clouds of magic that had completely surrounded the two women, who in the throes of passion hadn’t even heard the librarian enter the room let alone be aware of what their combined magic was doing.

The blushing Belle averted her gaze from Regina and Emma, to take a bite into the sandwich that  Snow had prepared. A few minutes later Regina and Emma finally noticed that someone else was in the room with them. Emma sat up rather shocked at first but then  calmed quickly once she realised  it was only belle and not hook or any of her  parents or gods forbid Henry.

It was bad enough the kid knew about them connecting in such an intimate way let alone for him to actually see it firsthand.  They didn’t need to traumatise him that much. Regina on the other hand wasn’t fazed at all  by the librarian being there seeing her in all her naked glory. She was rather proud of her looks, but could sense Emma’s embarrassment. And she wondered if the old Emma was shining through just a little after being so close together.

So Regina flicked her wrist and re clothed them both, in some comfortable clothing that is more suited to the enchanted forest. Now when they do head on out to Camelot they won’t stick out so much. Regina knew she would more than likely have to do the same for the rest of their group minus the pirate as he has never really changed outfits for as long as she has known him. The only thing he seems to do is to change the colouring of the vest he wore.

With that she got up off the floor to see what food was brought up from the kitchens for them to eat. As she found she was feeling more than famished. Like she hadn’t eaten in more than at least 12 hours. When in reality it had only ben over 3 or 4 at most since she had last ate before setting off on this journey. It felt oddly enough that she had used up too much of her magic.

This was impossible she thought considering she has barely used it. _‘why  do I feel so drained? This is not normal, maybe Henry was right and I am pregnant? I really should look up magical pregnancies while I am here in my study.’_ Thought Regina as she took a seat next to Emma at the elegant wooden table in the centre of the room _._

Regina ate the sandwich on autopilot, not even noticing what it was she was eating; just went through the motions as she contemplated  which of her spell books she had here. That would contain the information she would need. She never really studied the books on light magic.  The only reason she had any at all was her need to ensure that the various light magic users in this realm couldn’t use them to defend against her own dark magic.

Now though Regina was for once relieved that her own sense of self-preservation would hopefully allow them to find the answers they were seeking. It wasn’t everyday anyone would think Regina’s former dark side would actually come in handy in this situation.  Certainly not Regina herself. She could never really see anything good within that time of her life. At the time she felt any goodness that once resided in her died that night that her own mother crushed the heart of her good and kind hearted stable boy Daniel.

The fact that the son of the saviour and the saviour herself was her happy ending was something that she struggled to comprehend. And at the same time she coward in fear within her own mind at that idea because to her own belief she was still a villain and villains don’t get happy endings.

Emma on the other hand was eagerly eating the food while listening to every thought that ran through Regina’s mind. At first Emma thought that this new ability  was something all dark ones could do but it wasn’t the case much to her disappointment when she tried to listen to what everyone else was thinking. No matter how hard she had tried the only person she could hear clear as day within her mind was Regina’s and the abundance of thoughts in the mind of the woman she loved with every fibre of her being intrigued her.

As she listened in a dopy smile lit up her face when the she heard Regina think that she was pregnant. That idea very much pleased Emma. For Regina was the only person in all the realms she could ever want to raise a family with. And knew deep within her heart that Regina was a wonderful mother if how their son Henry had turned out so far. So the thought of having another child with Regina was the one that put that smile on Emma’s face.

After a few hours of pouring through the books Belle excitedly exclaimed; “I found something! Hey wake up I found something!”

Upon hearing the excited librarian shouting Emma did indeed rouse from having passed out with her face on one of the large leather tomes. “What did you find?” enquired Emma, sleep still lacing her voice.

“Out with it bookworm.” Demanded Regina, her voice sharp from her embarrassment of feeling an imprint of the wood grain of the table on the right side of her face. For she too had falling asleep while reading.

Belle on  the other hand was a little startled to see both women  looking a little dishevelled. “Sorry, I found how to create a portal to Camelot using a looking glass. It is so simple really, I should have known. But of course not; I was too busy thinking it had to be far more complicated than it is….”rambled Belle.

“Belle, breathe and just spit it out already.” Stated a rather frustrated Emma, she could feel the presence of the version of Rumplestiltskin that lurks around in her mind.

“Right, you know the legend of Arthur and the legend of the holy grail?” probed Belle. Tilting her head to the side to be better able to read Regina and Emma’s faces.  From what Belle could tell, Regina was a little confused  as she tried to match what she had seen of the legend in the land of no magic, with the ones she had heard in the Enchanted Forest.

While Emma was rather shocked to have it confirmed that the stories of King Arthur, Excalibur and the Holy Grail were all true. She suspected that it was true when Camelot was first mentioned and the legendary sorcerer Merlin. But which of the various versions of  the legend was the right one? Was it the Disney version or one of the more realistic versions stating that Arthur was only a great solider of the Roman Army.

Since Henry brought her to Storybrooke Emma has been slowly accepting that every fairy-tale, myth and legend she was brought up on to be all true. In all seriousness she should have known. Considering she was indeed the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. A Princess herself. Emma laughed quietly in her mind. Of all the irony, her fate as the Dark One rested on the shoulders of the legendary Merlin and King Arthur.

“Yes I know it, what of it Belle?” requested Emma. She really needed Belle to get to the point the hallucinations of the former dark ones were starting to get to her and becoming louder than the Australian fairy tale Princess  voice was as she continued with her spiel all about how Merlin became the sorcerer and the true purpose of the grail.

Becoming rather long winded and off topic. The loudness of the Dark one’s many voices in her head becoming far too much for Emma to bare. Flicked her wrist causing a grey smoke to appear around Belle’s head only to dissipate to reveal that there was  a leather ball gag held firmly in the librarian’s  mouth. Regina secretly found the scene rather amusing as she too had wanted to gag her.

Having been frustrated with Belle’s inability to stay on topic. Truth be told Regina was on the verge of doing the exact same thing as Emma did. And was highly grateful that Emma was the one to actually do it. For Regina couldn’t see Belle  and the others taking her doing that all too well. While Emma being the Dark One who was clearly struggling to reign in the darkness. They couldn’t really hold it against her. Not when most of  them had  all wanted to do the same to Belle at time or another. Not that  any of them would have ever said so to Belle’s face.

Upon seeing the expression on Belle’s face Regina flicked her own wrist to remove the ball gag. “You were saying Belle? And please do remain on subject or I might just gag you myself.” Stated Regina.

“As I was saying, if we were to use an artefact from Camelot we could enchant it to guide us through the looking glass to that realm.” Explained Belle, giving Emma her best evil eye while she said it.

“Why didn’t you just say that?” asked Emma with frustration still lacing her voice. For she was still struggling to concentrate above the even louder voices inside  her mind all clambering for her attention. The most outspoken of the voices was Rumplestiltskin.

‘ _Well dearie you know what you need to do don’t you? You don’t really want to be rid of this darkness, this great power? Shut the hell up gold!’_ thought Emma, holding her head in her hands, rubbing her temples. She could feel a migraine starting it’s painful torture.

“I know just where to find an artefact of Camelot. One of the former Knights of the Round Table left the original sword he was given upon accepting a seat. Was a gift from Arthur himself…” explained Regina drifting off at the end of her sentence as she noticed that Snow, Charming and the pirate mascot had entered her study.

“Were you talking about Lancelot?  I thought your mother killed  him?”  queried Snow as she took a seat on one of the leather armchairs in the room.

“She did kill him yes.  But his sword I had sealed by blood magic in this castle. In the armoury in fact.” Replied Regina.

“So where is Henry?” asked Emma.

“He was exhausted so I put him in one of the guest rooms. I guess all the excitement and magic traveling finally got to him.” Explained Charming.

“Right then, it is late we should all  get some rest, because first light tomorrow we will be retrieving Lancelot’s sword and heading to Camelot.” Stated Regina, taking Emma’s hand in hers before poofing them into her bed chambers.

Once Emma got her bearings on exactly where Regina had brought them to, a devilish smile appeared upon her face. Regina of course noticed the look Emma was giving her. Returning it with a devilish smile of her own she stalked over to Emma was standing, watching acutely just how much her seductive walk was having an effect on Emma’s body. Once she finally made it to Emma, she then passionately kissed Emma’s thin lips that she just couldn’t get enough of.

Emma eagerly returning the kiss while their hands made work of divesting each other of their clothing. Once naked they broke away from the kiss as their lungs struggled to pull air. As they tumbled backwards onto the bed, letting their love and lust for each other to take them over in a loving embrace.

 Meanwhile Snow, Charming and the rest of the group ventured of to their respective rooms. Snow though had an intense urge to make love to her Prince in her childhood room. David, with his shared heart, easily picked up on his wife’s mood. He eagerly took the chance to be with Snow in a way that they hadn’t been able to do since Neal was born.  As much as he loved and adored their young son, he dearly missed being able to be intimate with Snow.

Belle walked into the guest room she was allocated, the book she was reading earlier clutched tightly to her chest. She knew that she wouldn’t be falling asleep anytime soon. She was far too worried about Rumple back in Storybrooke.  The glass with the enchanted rose sat  on the vanity in the back  corner of the room next to the door that led to the bathing room.

Belle took a seat on the stool perched in front of the vanity. Staring longingly at the rose as a petal one by one slowly drifted down to the bottom of the glass jar. The book rested next the jar unopened. instead  off opening the book to continue reading she began to quietly sob, tears dripping onto her hands, jar and book.

Hook on the other hand had managed to find a   good stash of alcohol that he planned to drown his sorrows in. Not at all liking the restraints Emma placed on his heart. He desperately wanted to be able to resist the orders given to him. He was deadest  in his thinking and belief  that Emma belonged to him; despite Emma being the dark one now.

He didn’t know if he could love Emma now that she was the thing he hated the most. But his pride wouldn’t let him give up on his belief that Emma was his happy ending despite his heart no longer beating in his chest. He didn’t know how but he was going to fight the commands Emma spoke over his heart.  He was going to make Emma see that he was indeed her true love; that he not Regina could bring Emma back from the darkness.

He wasn’t about to let his chance at happiness be stolen from him. Not again, losing Mila was hard enough. Somehow he was going to break the damned magic seal over the box holding his heart then he would get his swan back. Even if he had to win her back all over again. ‘ _No bloody female is going to take Emma from me. I won the saviour’s heart not that strumpet of an Evil Queen!’_ thought hook not long before guzzling down the bottle of hard cider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I had to fight my muse often to let me work on it for longer than 5 minutes...she is a stubborn little so and so....hope it is worth the wait. And I thank you for sticking with me.


	6. Chapter 6:  A Dark Swan can indeed save an Evil Queen;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have been very busy taking care of my mum, and also had some writer's block. I knew what i wanted to write I just wasn't able to get it typed into the word document. Rest assured I will finish this and all my fanfic stories. I do love and appreciate all of you who have patiently waited for me to get my arse in gear and give you an update. Your reviews, comments, kudos and likes all motivate me to continue to work on this story. 
> 
> p.s SWAN QUEEN WON MARCH MADNESS! Okay now without further ado please enjoy and let me know what you think. I don't have a beta so I am sorry for any mistakes I might have missed.

Henry woke up with a jerk, with the storybook falling of the bed with a loud thump. He then unclenched the author’s pen from his right hand. From what he could tell he must have wrote more of his family’s story while he slept. He was rather surprised just how comfortable the bed was. Considering he is mother’s castle in the enchanted forest and not in his bed back home in Storybrooke.

He reached over the side of the bed to grab the book so as to see what he had written. He flipped through the pages until he spotted the new editions. It told the story of his two mothers’ finally coming together and their true love and soul mate connection has created new life.  And also Hook’s plan to break through the command that Emma made over his heart.   

‘ _Looks like I am going to have to show my mum’s the new pages. They need to know about hook’s plans and of course that my adoptive mother is pregnant by my birth mother.’_ Thought Henry as he memorised every word.

Meanwhile Hook opened his bleary eyes to find himself lying on the floor of the kitchens. How he got there he couldn’t remember but he suspects that it had something to do with the many empty bottles of hard cider strewn all around him. He pushed himself of the ground, stumbling slightly. The only thought rattling around his alcohol soaked brain was trying to find where Regina had hidden his heart.

So he walked out of the kitchen into the long hallways, and he walked into the first room he came across. Which as it turned out was the room that Snow and Charming were currently residing. They were currently spread out on the bed stark naked twined together in a tangled mess of limbs.

He left that room only to bump into Henry. “Watch it mate!” exclaimed Hook.

“No, you watch it! I know what you are up to hook. You won’t find your heart anytime soon. My mums are heroes, even if one of them is the dark one. I don’t give a shit if you think you have some sort of claim over Emma. She is not your possession, and she isn’t responsible for giving you a happy ending.

I may be the author but I have no control over what your destined happiness is supposed to be. All I do is write it all down, what I have seen and sometimes I get visions of what is going to occur. But one thing I do know is that my mum’s belong together. They love each other.

And the two of them finally getting together has been a long time coming. It is something the fates have had planned. So you need to come to terms that Emma isn’t your true love. She never was and never will be. Besides you are not worthy of her in the slightest.” explained a rather angry and frustrated Henry.

Hearing what Henry said about him not being worthy of Emma set him into a flying rage. He snatched the story book from Henry’s hands, not really caring if his hook leaves a slash mark over Henry’s hands. Causing Henry to scream in pain as the blood started to gush from the wound from the hook tip.

Hook though didn’t get the chance to do much of anything with a sharp pain in his chest. It felt as though his heart had been squeezed. After a burst of agonising pain he collapsed on the ground clutching his chest as he was slowly dying. But before he died he saw the raged filled face of Emma Swan. “Swan, please don’t do this! I love you, I promise I won’t hurt the boy anymore….”pleaded Hook before Emma crushed his heart in her hand. 

Allowing the dust to fall in waves. Over the pirate’s still form. “Henry can you let me look at your hands please?” asked Emma as she approached the whimpering Henry. Stepping over the pirate lifeless body in the process of reaching where Henry stood.

“Ma what are we going to do with his body? How are we going to explain this to everyone else?” questioned Henry as a distraction from the warm but slightly painful   tingling sensation of Emma’s magic as she healed the wounds in his hands.

“Tell the truth. You know your mother she can always see through our lies. As for his body, we can give him a pirate’s burial. Not that I think he deserves one after what he just did to you. But it is the least I can do for him.” Replied Emma her voice getting a cold ice like tone to it.

Emma looked at her hands they were starting to get a shimmery look to them, the act of crushing the pirate’s heart taking its toll on her own heart. ‘ _Despite what he did and has done he was once a good friend. Well sort of, I can’t really be certain his limited kindness and willingness to listen to me really counts as friendship. Since he always expected a reward of some sort. Be it sexual or material._

_Anyway that doesn’t matter, my skin is starting to look similar to gold’s did when he was full on dark one here in the enchanted forest. As much as I want to get rid of this darkness, it is rather freeing though.’_ Thought Emma as Henry recovered the storybook.

“Ma, he was awful towards you. Do you really think we should give him a honourable funeral?” replied Henry.

Emma gave Henry a thoughtful look, before responding to his question. “I know he treated me badly, at least now I do. It took me becoming the dark one to save your mother for me to realise it but still I do think we should at least send him off out to sea in a small rowboat with the two coins on his eyes for the ferryman in the  underworld.

He might not deserve that sort of send-off but it is what is expected of us as the good guys.” Returned Emma.

“Yeah, you are right ma. It gives me hope that even though you are the dark one now you still consider yourself one of the heroes.” Replied Henry enthusiastically. Emma and Henry then walked into the kitchens to get something to eat. Following the heavenly smell of freshly cooked bread and bacon sizzling.

When they eventually reached the kitchens they were greeted by Snow and Regina working seemingly effortlessly making their breakfast. While Charming and Belle set the table ready for them to eat. Once all the cooking was done and everyone was   seated and enjoying their meal Regina spoke up from the comfortable silence.  “Where did you go earlier Emma? I was worried when you weren’t in bed beside me when I woke up.”

“I couldn’t sleep the voices of the former dark one’s were clamouring inside my head. So I took a walk around the castle. When I saw Hook attack Henry, I lost it. So I summoned Hook’s heart and crushed it in front of him, even when he begged me not to.” Explained a slightly tired looking Emma. She looked as she was struggling with her battle with the darkness within herself.

Regina sat quietly contemplating what Emma told her, while a shocked Snow responded. “It’s okay sweetheart, I am sure you didn’t have any other choice right?” questioned a worried Snow.  From what Emma could sense, her mother was also a little disappointed but more worried than anything.

“I honestly don’t know I know that it was wrong. But I just couldn’t control myself in the moment. I figure that it was worth it, I protected Henry and I prevented hook from finding a way to get around my orders I gave through his heart. He was a pirate through and through. He would have found a way eventually.” Returned an eerily calm Emma.

“I would have done the same thing Emma, all we can do now is burry him and make our way to Camelot.” Consoled Regina. After their meal they retreated to their respective rooms to freshen up as best they could in a castle that didn’t have indoor plumbing much to the displeasure of both Emma and Henry. Once ready they followed David and Snow who had moved Hook’s body into the large log pile set like a funeral pyre.

“I know this isn’t the pirate’s style of funeral but it is the best we can do considering we are nowhere near a large body of water. Shall we say a few words?” explained David once Regina had thrown a few fireballs into the pyre to get it started.

Not surprisingly no one said a kind word for the man once known as ‘Killian Jones.’ Instead they all gathered together in front of the long free standing mirror. Holding hands Regina and Emma touched the glass of the mirror while chanting the spell hey found in the books.

When they all next opened their eyes, they found themselves in the forest area just outside the Camelot castle walls. Then they promptly fell onto their arses once the impact of the transportation had hit them. Snow and Charming groaned and rubbed their backs as they slowly got to their feet.

While Regina and Emma got up gracefully with assistance of their magic which they could feel grow stronger the closer they were together. For Regina had landed on top of Emma. This had Emma looking at her with a wicked smile that put Zelena’s to shame. Henry and Belle were not as graceful but were lucky enough to land on a softer surface then the rest of the group.

They dusted themselves off and took a look around the forest area that surrounds the castle of Camelot. They were too distracted to realise that King Arthur and his knights had surrounded them with their swords pointed at them. “Who are you? And what are your intentions?”  Questioned King Arthur, as he glared at the group.

“I am Queen Regina of the dark kingdom of the Enchanted Forest.  This is Queen Snow and King James of the light kingdom of the Enchanted Forest, their   daughter Princess Emma, and our son Prince Henry. With us is Princess Belle of the kingdom of champagne.  We have come here seeking the one called Merlin.” Regina formally introduced their Enchanted Forest titles.  ‘ _Fucking foreign royals. Never seem to respect or understand who I am. This King, I get the impression he is devious. This whole area is shrouded in dark magic.’_ Thought Regina as she awaited the king and his knight’s response.

“You say you seek Merlin?  Well I am sorry to inform you that he has somehow managed to transform himself into a tree. Come follow me, we will have a welcoming feast then I will lead you to what is left of Merlin.” Replied Arthur, giving his best fake smile.

They followed Arthur and his men into the castle, where they were directed to the guest rooms in the castle. “Feel free to freshen up before the welcoming feast, I will have one of my servants to come and get once the feast is ready. Oh and this feast is also a ball so dress accordingly.” Informed Arthur before leaving the group to their own devices.

Regina, Emma and Henry took advantage of the time given to them to explore the guest rooms the king had provided. Taking a step out onto the grand looking balcony. “Wow look at all those colourful flowers out in the meadow…” said Henry in awe. 

“They are pretty I will give them that, but I wouldn’t suggest walking amongst them. They are full of coercion magic. One whiff of those multi-coloured poppies and you will be easily manipulated into believing anything anyone told you.” Replied Regina who could sense the magic that surrounded the field from where she was standing on the balcony.

Emma nodded in agreement as she too could sense the dark magic now that she had become the dark one. Granted her saviour light magic has been fighting the dark magic that comes with being tethered to the dark one’s dagger. Emma knew that Regina had the dagger on her, and it made her warm at the thought that the woman she loved with all of her heart was the only person she could trust with it. She also knew that both Regina and Henry would do anything in their power to help Emma   defeat the darkness and come back to being herself.

“How do you sense the magic from all the way over here mum? Is it like something you can just feel or can you see it in the air?” inquired a curious Henry. He was leaning his back against the balcony railing while he awaited his dark haired mother’s reply.

“It is more of a feeling. And a bit of familiarity considering my long history in using dark magic. Come on, let’s find out what the style of formal wear the citizens of Camelot are fond of shall we?” replied Regina, with a genuine smile on her face from talking with her son. Regina and Henry go take a look while Emma remained in the room she shared with Regina.  Emma walked over to the large queen sized bed and   sat down on the edge. Holding her head in her hands as she valiantly tried to block out the ever persistent figment version of Rumplestiltskin.

‘ _Look at me dearie! You know you want to know what I have to say. Do you really think it is wise to let your queen wonder of on her own with so many handsome men around?   What about that smarmy king?  Don’t you want to make a deal with me? Come on dearie I can be of service to you and you know it!’_ was what the vision of gold was saying to her on a constant loop. It had been ever since they entered the castle walls.

“ENOUGH!   I SAID NO GOLD! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!” shouted Emma into the quietness of the large room. She was still shaking her head that was held in her hands as she continued to try and shut out the most vocal voices of the dark ones that came before her that was in an eternal battle with the shreds of her light magic.  

Upon hearing a loud shout coming from the room across from them Snow and David pushed their way into the room. They then cautiously walked across the room to sit on both sides of their daughter. “Emma, shhh…you are going to be alright.”  Said Snow in her most soothing voice, as she gently rubbed circles along Emma’s back.

David just wordlessly wrapped an arm around Emma’s waist to lend his silent support, as he felt that nothing he said would be able to take away the many voices that his eldest child fought with within her mind.  Neither gesture went by unnoticed by Emma, who in turn relished in her parents support.

In a short amount of time later when Emma was able to calm herself down enough to at least block out the voices for the time being.  She then leaned into David’s welcoming embrace. “So Emma, what would you like to war to this welcome feast and ball tonight? Shall we go all royal attire with you dressed as the princess you are or would you prefer to wear a suit similar to your father’s?” gently probed Snow.

“I think I will go as a princess tonight. It is something Regina hasn’t seen me as yet. I know I wore a ball gown to the ball I danced with hook when I travelled back in time. But Regina didn’t see me that night she saw what disguise past Rumple placed upon me. She called me a street rat; I was both offended and turned on by it. Of course it was her outfit and voice that turned me on…” explained Emma, she stopped the line of thought before she embarrassed herself any further in front of her parents.

“I saw that dress in the book and I vaguely remember it from that night.   Hmm, how about one of our other family colours?  Or a combination of our red, white and gold?” suggested David.

“Ah yes I like that idea, what do you think Emma?”  Returned Snow as she turned to look Emma in her eyes.

“The combination of the three colours would be good I think.” Replied Emma as she waved her hand over her body as a cloud of dark blue smoke engulfed her. Then revealed Emma in an elegant modern ball dress with just the hint of Enchanted Forest fanfare and embroidery. It had an elegant scoop neckline that was modest in the chest with a gold lace trim.

It also was mid-length in the arms; the waistline clung to her sight curves in the most flattering manner. With the skirt part flaring out in a 17th century style.  The main colouring of the dress was a mix of red and white in an effortless blending of the two colours with the gold embroidery intertwining through the swirl of colours. If you looked closely enough the gold embroidery was in the shape of their family flower the Lyon Flower.

Emma then did a slight twirl so that her parents could get the full effect of the dress. Both David and Snow gasped in awe at just how beautiful their daughter had grown up to be. Just as Emma finished twirling Regina and Henry entered the room. Regina couldn’t help the lustful look that graced her face, as she struggled to maintain a sense of control over herself. “Wow mum you look beautiful…so are we all going to go with the red white and gold colour theme?” said Henry when he noticed that his adopted mother wasn’t going to speak anytime soon.

Instead she flicked her wrist to bring a startled Belle into the room, and then flicked her wrist once more to get them all into suitable formal wear that was in a similar style to Emma’s dress. They all turn to admire each other’s outfits in approval. It was at that point that one of Arthur’s knights knocked on the door to the room. “The feast has begun, shall I escort you all into the grand ballroom?” said Sir Galahad.

“Certainly my good sir.” Replied Belle as he took his waiting arm, she was followed by the rest of the group out into the hall. Through the west wing of the castle until they were lead into a vast grand ball room with sweeping stairs and delicately decorated tables and chairs in one part of the room with a vast open dance floor where a small stage was erected. Where a small orchestra was playing their instruments in a welcome tune.

They followed the knight to the table they were assigned for the evening festivities. Once all the guests and locals were seated the King stood up from his seat to give an announcement.  “I would just like to welcome our guests and to inform our fine citizens that the famed saviour has finally come to our fine kingdom.  With her arrival we can only hope that the curse that has been placed on us will be broken. The curse that has plagued us since the Evil Queen cast her dark curse that swept our neighbouring realm the Enchanted Forest. So let the feast begin!” exclaimed Arthur before taking his seat once more.

Once everyone had ate their meals, the orchestra started up a lively tune, which prompted the king and his wife Guinevere to walk out onto the dance floor. After a couple of turns, the rest of the crowd started to pair up and join the royal couple. David held out his hand in a silent request for Snow to take his hand. She does gratefully and they join the other happy couples on the dancefloor. Henry offered his hand to Belle who happily took his hand and he led them both to join in on the dancing.

Finally Emma stood up from her seat, she then walked over to where Regina was seated facing the growing crowd.  “Would you do me the honour my Queen and join me in a dance?” Asked Emma, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

“I would love to.” Replied Regina as she took hold of Emma’s hand and they joined the lively dancers. Emma gracefully led them through the current dance holding Regina close to her body in a loving embrace. As they sway, spun and swiftly fluttered across the dance floor sweeping past Snow and David, Henry and Belle and the host King and Queen.

Halfway through the second song one of the knights on duty who had been closely watching Regina and Emma had finally figured out that the woman currently claiming to be the ‘saviour’ was in fact the infamous Evil Queen.  Who had her black knights burn his childhood village after they had refused to give up the location of Snow White. He burned with rage in his heart. He was determined to get his long overdue revenge.

He charged through the dancing crowd unsheathing his sword as he strode over to where Regina and Emma were about to share a tender kiss.  “DEATH TO THE EVIL QUEEN!” shouted the unknown knight as he slashed his long sword in Regina’s direction. He got the edge of his sword to about 3 centimetres from Regina’s throat before he was stopped by Emma’s dark magic. He was held frozen in place barely able to move his eyes or breathe as he struggled against the magical hold on him.

“I don’t think so, no one dares to attack my queen and expect to survive it!” stated Emma darkly. She then set the knights sword on fire and relished in the sheer unvoiced terror on the knight’s face.  By this point Arthur had joined the gawking crowd around them. He could feel the dark fury coming of in waves from the blonde who was giving his once loyal knight the most bone chilling look he has ever seen in his entire life.

“What is the meaning of this?! Can someone please tell me why my knight is being held by dark magic?” demanded the king.

“This pitiful excuse for a knight dared to attack my Queen Regina, unprovoked I might add. I am merely giving him his rightful punishment for that act. It would be wise for you to leave me too it lest you wish to suffer the same fate?” Supplied a calm but furious Emma. Arthur gave a slight nod to the head in respect leaving them too it. Regina though calmly placed her hand upon her dark saviour’s arm before quietly whispering into Emma’s ear.

“Let him go, he won’t come after me again.” Whispered Regina so only Emma could hear her.

“Oh I will make sure of that my Queen.” Emma whispered back.  Emma released the knight but not before sending a blast of her magic at him that will ensure he dies a slow and painful death unbeknownst to him.  Regina then took Emma’s hand then engulfed them in her signature purple smoke to take them to their shared room away from prying eyes.

Meanwhile the rest of their group decided to continue on with the festivities so as to not draw any more attention to them. In their room Regina pulled Emma in for a lustful kiss. Which Emma eagerly reciprocated. They awkwardly made their way over to the bed making sure to not break their heated kiss.

Regina then broke away from the kiss to push Emma onto the bed; she flicked her wrist so that their clothing disappeared.  For she had her mind set on rewarding her saviour for preventing that knight from killing her in front of the entire kingdom of Camelot. “You my dear are in need of a reward for saving your queen.” Said Regina in her most seductive voice. 

“I will always save you Regina, no matter the cost.” Replied Emma with all the love she could into that single sentence before Regina climbed on top of her on the bed. Making sure to press her entire body onto Emma’s so that their very sensitive clits met. She leaned down to crush her lips into Emma’s waiting pink thin ones, as they moved their bodies in sync with each other’s.

Neither said another word as they thrusted their hips together seeking their mutual orgasmic bliss. For the only thing on their minds was the other’s pleasure. And their intense need to connect with each other on a deeper level. Soon enough they came together in a shuddering orgasm. Regina then stilled her hips in a languid manner as they slowly came down from their high, leaning their foreheads together while they caught their breaths.

Emma then flipped them over so that Regina was now the one on her back, as she wanted to explore every millimetre of her queen’s olive toned skin. She wanted to worship Regina in the way Emma knew she deserved. She kissed Regina’s lips briefly then began to kiss her way down her throat, her collarbone and on down to Regina’s full breasts. She then took one of Regina’s nipples into her mouth sucking it hard before giving it a light nip eliciting a deep moan from Regina’s lips.

Emma then let it go before doing the same to the other breast,  to which Regina moaned once more this time she  arched her back lifting her very wet centre to try and   entice Emma into giving her what she so desperately wants. Emma lifted her head to give Regina a wicked smile, for she knew exactly what Regina was trying to do. But Emma wasn’t ready to do so just yet.

Instead she continued in quest to worship Regina’s body. She continued her way down trailing kisses along the way teasing Regina’s navel, her pelvic bones and finally she reached her destination. Emma swiped her tongue through Regina’s wet folds, licking around the aroused clit, Regina moaned in both pleasure and frustration because she was more than ready for Emma to pleasure her in a way no one else has been able to do.

Emma eagerly obliges, taking her clit into her mouth licking, sucking and nipping; causing Regina to grind her hips into Emma’s face as she panted and moaned Emma’s name. Just as Regina was about to come for the second time that night Emma eased two of her fingers into her throbbing centre. She continued to suck on Regina’s clit while she thrusted her fingers in and out until finally Regina reached her climax in an earth shattering orgasm. Regina’s juices gushed out into Emma’s eager mouth; she drank in every last drop before slowly making her way back up Regina’s body to give her a lingering kiss in which Regina could taste herself on Emma’s tongue.

They deepened the kiss then finally broke apart for much needed oxygen. Emma then rolled onto her side pulling Regina with her. So that they were now spooning with Emma holding Regina close to her body. Emma then whispered into Regina’s ear “I love you, and I know it will be you who saves me from this darkness.” She then kissed Regina’s neck softly before they both drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to continue this, but I need to finish 'the Queen and her Savior' first. I had this in my head since the season 4 finale ended. was only now that I was able to get this one out. please let me know what you think and if it is good enough that I should continue or not?


End file.
